SOMETHING YOU MAY CALLED LOVE, OR ANYTHING
by Ashikaga Shu
Summary: MasamunexReader. "Dua tahun mengenalmu, dan Date Masamune kini disini, berlutut di hadapan gadis yang dikagumi, disukai, dan dicintainya—diam-diam—selama dua tahun. Date Masamune ini, memintamu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya sampai kapanpun, dengan imbalan seluruh hidupnya, jiwa dan raganya, dan seluruh harga diri beserta materiil dan morilnya… bersediakah kau menjadi istriku?"
1. Chapter 1

Aku tak berusaha menjadi berani, tapi itulah yang kulakukan. Dan aku membuat kesalahan.

Bagaimana bisa kau berusaha berani ketika seekor naga menyemburkan api tepat di depan wajahmu…maksudku, bagaimana bisa kau menjadi berani ketika seorang Masamune-sensei mengamuk tepat didepan wajahmu?

Kalau aku, pasti akan menangis—minimal, atau langsung pingsan ketakutan.

.

.

.

**SOMETHING YOU MAY CALLED LOVE, OR ANYTHING**

**.**

A Romance & Drama of Sengoku Basara's Fanfiction

.

Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara © Capcom

.

Warning : SUPER OOC, 1st POV, OC, full of descriptions, boring, etc!

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Bagi kebanyakan orang, universitas merupakan tempat yang baik untuk mengembangkan diri dan mencari teman sebanyak mungkin… dan juga kekasih.

Tapi tidak bagiku.

Terutama jika aku harus mempunyai dosen pembimbing sesangar Masamune-sensei di organisasi dewan mahasiswa tempatku menjadi sekretarisnya.

Aku bukan sengaja menjatuhkan diriku sendiri ke dalam mulut naga—sama sekali bukan!

Saat itu aku hanya si-semester-satu-mahasiswi-fakultas-politik yang tidak mengerti apa-apa perihal organisasi kampus dan aku menyamakannya dengan organisasi siswa tempatku mengembangkan kemampuan saat SMA, sehingga aku mengangguk-angguk saja ketika Yukimura Sanada-kun menggeretku untuk mengisi formulir pendaftaran. Dan setelah aku mengisinya, menjalani sejumlah tes serta wawancara yang diadakan para senior, maka…taraa! Disinilah aku yang langsung direkomendasikan oleh sekretaris terdahulu yang tak lain adalah Oichi, senpai-ku saat SMP.

Itu sebelum aku bertemu dengan Masamune-sensei saat rapat koordinasi kerja, sebulan setelah perekomendasianku. Oichi-senpai mengajakku untuk menemui dosen pembimbing organisasi agar aku dapat mendengar sendiri keputusan dosen tersebut.

Dan kalimat yang kudengar dari mulut Masamune-sensei yang terkenal tampan nan paling beken di kalangan penghuni universitas pun hanya "Hah! _Get ready girl_! Jika kau tidak mengerjakan pekerjaanmu dengan benar, kau akan kupaksa menghadapi seppuku pertamamu! _You see_?!"

_Oh, my_.

"Kau hanya perlu sedikit bersantai," tawa Yukimura tanpa dosa. Ia, Yukimura yang sama dengan yang menyeretku mengisi formulir pendaftaran memang mengambil beberapa kelas yang sama denganku sehingga kami sering bertemu. Aku pun memang sering bertemu dengan Oichi-senpai, tapi itu karena kami satu organisasi, bahkan untuk mengambil kelas yang telah diambilnya masih dibutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, mengingat saat ini aku baru saja semester tiga.

"Aku tak mungkin bersantai, Yuki-kun," hela napas beratku membuat Yukimura tertawa-tawa. "Kata seppuku yang diucapkan setahun yang lalu oleh dosen gahar itu membuat tidurku tidak nyenyak. Kau tahu? Bahkan aku sering memimpikannya hingga saat ini."

"Itu artinya kau memang menyukai dosen yang merangkap pengajar kendo itu…mungkin?"

Yukimura meralat akhir kalimatnya setelah aku men-_deathglare-_nya dengan seluruh kemampuan sangarku, meski aku tahu itu tak seberapa.

"Ayolah, kau perlu refresing sejenak! Kau kan cantik, feminin, dan coba lihat dirimu!" Yukimura memegang bahuku hingga aku terhenti di sebuah kaca searah yang sengaja dipasang di kampus. "Rambut panjang yang indah, sikap tubuh seperti tuan putri, kulit seputih salju, dan lihat pandangan mata yang menghipnotis ini! Kau lihat? Penampilanmu ini saja sudah membuatmu populer bahkan hingga para senior berebut bangku di sebelahmu, walau mereka tahu mereka sudah mengambil kelas yang sama dua kali," Yukimura sedikit mencibir ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. "Kau bisa refresing dengan mencari pacar, dan aku berani bertaruh surat cintamu lebih banyak dariku!"

"Jadi kau merasa kau juga populer?"

"Yaaa…aku memang populer seperti Keiji dan Chosokabe-kun!"

Aku hanya menghela napas sinis mendengar Yukimura mulai berbangga diri dengan raut wajah tersipu di wajahku dan melewatinya masa bodoh. Aku masih terlalu senggang untuk mengurusi kepolosan Yukimura, tentu saja aku ingin menggodanya habis-habisan jika saat itu Masamune-sensei tidak memanggilku untuk menyerahkan laporan anggaran tahunan.

Ngomong-ngomong, mari kuperkenalkan dulu Yukimura Sanada. Dialah teman masa kecil, sepupu jauh, sekaligus teman dekatku sejak SMA. Dan aku sendiri, yang memang dikatakan Yukimura memiliki paras yang lumayan memikat, adalah seorang perempuan pendiam dan sedikit—sangat sedikiiit, kau harus tahu bahwa aku mengakuinya—lemah otak. Kemampuan otak dan ketangkasanku kira-kira sama dengan orang normal. Dan aku memang normal, _anyway._ Hanya saja pandangan mataku yang terkesan jutek bagi kebanyakan orang ini mungkin membuat orang mengira aku adalah anak yang agak _cool_… atau _smart… _atau apalah itu, atau banyak juga yang berpikir aku misterius, sehingga hanya sedikit orang yang tahu benar sifatku. Dan Masamune-sensei adalah banyak orang yang tidak mengetahuinya—jika kau ingin tahu.

* * *

Ruang yang ditempati Masamune-sensei memang agak luas, sehingga pejabat tertinggi dewan mahasiswa bisa berduyun-duyun memasuki ruangan itu. Selain karena luas, sebenarnya Masamune-sensei adalah tipikal orang yang lumayan menyenangkan, tegas, disiplin dan terutama kesenangannya mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan itu yang membuat mahasiswa senang bersamanya, seperti Kojuuro-senpai dan tentu saja, Yukimura. Kelihatannya mereka bertemu di sebuah momen bagus sehingga mereka bisa saling bercakap-cakap tanpa memperdulikan status mereka di kampus. Seperti sekarang saat ini, dimana mereka bercanda dan tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara aku bengong menatap keluar jendela saking lelahnya mengerjakan laporan yang diminta dosen sial satu itu.

Kalian bertanya seolah-olah hanya aku manusia di Sengoku University yang membenci Masamune-sensei?

Aku bukan membencinya, hanya saja…sulit diutarakan.

Tapi baiklah, aku mengaku saja. Beberapa minggu ini, aku merasakan pandangan aneh dari dosen sastra inggris itu. Bagaimana bisa, aku pun tidak tahu. Awal mulanya, aku merasakan hal itu saat pertama kalinya merayakan natal bersama teman-teman di kediaman Masamune-sensei.

—**Flashback—**

"Saa! Rumah yang sangat kunooo dan besar, Masamune-sensei?"

Seketika gerombolan kami; Chosokabe, Yukimura, Oichi-senpai, Kojuuro-senpai, Shingen Takeda-sensei dan Nohime-sensei, serta tentu saja aku, tertawa mendengar komentar spontan Ranmaru-chan yang sebenarnya merupakan komentar kekaguman anak umur 10 tahun terhadap rumah keluarga Date. Ranmaru-chan, merupakan putra bungsu Nohime-sensei yang saat itu kebetulan tidak merayakan natal bersama teman-temannya, sehingga Nohime-sensei yang cemas jika Ranmaru-chan sendirian di rumah pun membawanya bersama kami. Toh Masamune-sensei mengijinkan, dan tentu saja pesta itu akan berakhir _safe_ tanpa alkohol demi menghindari amukan Nohime-sensei yang tidak mengijinkan Ranmaru-chan melihat—apalagi menyentuh—alkohol.

"Heh! Meskipun rumah ini lebih tua dari umur kakekku, aku bangga merayakan natal di pesta ini, _you see_?" lagi-lagi selipan bahasa inggris selalu hadir ketika Masamune-sensei bicara. Saat itu aku berpikir, mungkin Masamune-sensei adalah seorang yakuza…tapi mana mungkin, sosoknya tidak kekar kok…

Tapi itu mungkin saja, apalagi jika teringat dengan luka mata kanannya yang sekarang tertutup eyepatch, serasa kompak dengan Chosokabe yang memang mengenakan eyepatch karena mata kirinya yang terkena luka bakar saat rumahnya kebakaran.

Lupakan bekas luka dan sebagainya, yang jelas aku akan menikmati pesta ini!

"Kau hanya diam saja, ada apa, hm?" aku tersentak dan mendongak. Ru…rupanya sedari tadi Motochika Chosokabe-san memperhatikanku!?

Tentu saja aku langsung menggeleng perlahan, mengisyaratkan aku tidak apa-apa meskipun sekarang Yukimura dan Oichi-senpai ikut-ikutan menatapku khawatir.

"Nee, kau tinggal sendirian di rumah, kan? tidak apa-apakah? Atau seharusnya kita bersama datang ke reuni SMP kita?" Oichi-senpai terlihat ragu. Ia tahu, bahwa di saat bersamaan aku dan dia menerima undangan reuni SMP kami, namun kami lebih memilih datang ke pesta yang dirayakan Masamune-sensei.

"Hoo? Jadi sebenarnya kalian harus pergi ke _party _yang lain? _So why you came here_?"

DEG!

Seketika aku dan Oichi-senpai menoleh melihat wajah masam Masamune-sensei beserta kalimat sinis yang barusan ia lontarkan dengan sadisnya. Kalian merasa takut melihat wajah sangar guru yang dijuluki Dokuganryuu-sensei itu? Kalian salah. Aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi kesangaran Takeda-sensei yang membimbing klub penelitian tempatku bergabung (lagi-lagi) bersama Yukimura.

Tapi meskipun begitu, kuakui aku menciut melihat orang tampan sedang marah.

"Bukan begitu, sensei…" Oichi-senpai berusaha membuat sanggahan. "Memang keputusan kamilah untuk datang ke pesta sensei, toh kami sudah terlalu sering berkumpul dengan teman…"

"Apa itu juga pendapatmu, orang yang disana **ITU? **Dari wajahmu pun aku tahu kau tak menikmati undanganku, heh?"

Apa? Apa yang dimaksud 'orang yang disana itu' oleh Masamune-sensei adalah aku?

"Jika yang Sensei maksud 'orang yang disana itu' sebagai aku, maka aku menjawab…" aku menghela napas sejenak. "…Maaf ya, Masamune-sensei. Sebenarnya aku SAMA SEKALI tidak ingin datang ke pesta natal manapun, apalagi jika yang mengadakan adalah orang sekasar Masamune Date-sensei!"

Emosiku agak tersentak gara-gara penyebutan kasar Sensei tadi!

Apa cuma aku disini yang emosi dikatai 'orang yang disana itu'? Memangnya kalian terima begitu saja dikatai begitu? Asal kalian tahu, walau aku lemah otak, aku tahu mana yang bernada sengaja menyinggung maupun yang tidak sengaja!

Masa bodoh sekali dengan sopan santun, aku merasa kesal luar biasa! Dan tanpa mendengar jawaban Masamune-sensei yang sudah menggertakkan gigi disertai decihan, aku langsung berlari dari sana. Kudengar teriakan Yukimura dan Nohime-sensei yang menyuruhku berhenti, tapi tentu saja aku malas. Aku berlari secepat mungkin mencapai halte bis, khawatir jika aku melewatkan bis jam itu sehingga mereka mempunyai kesempatan mengejarku dan memarahiku habis-habisan.

Dan perkiraan terakhirku tepat.

Bahkan sebelum aku mencapai bis sekalipun, sebuah tangan besar menggenggam erat tanganku, menjauhkanku dari pintu bis yang langsung menutup, berlalu pergi.

Aku menoleh, hendak protes pada Yukimura, Chosokabe atau siapapun itu sebelum aku terbelalak horor melihat siapa yang menyusulku.

Baiklah, kita tidak sedang membicarakan Takeda-sensei atau Kojuuro-senpai, jadi bisa disimpulkan dengan sangat mudah bahwa itu adalah Dokuganryuu-sensei yang galaknya setengah mati itu.

"_I SAID, DON'T LEAVE!_"

Teriakan membahana langsung menggema di halte itu, seolah menembus telingaku. Kau tahu, aku bahkan nyaris terduduk lemas melihat Masamune-sensei yang supermurka dan berwajah seram sedang menarikku, kemudian dengan kasar mendudukkanku di kursi halte.

Dan aku terdiam saking takutnya.

Bagaimana bisa kau berusaha berani ketika seekor naga menyemburkan api tepat di depan wajahmu…maksudku, bagaimana bisa kau menjadi berani ketika seorang Masamune-sensei mengamuk tepat didepan wajahmu?

Kalau aku, pasti akan menangis—minimal, atau langsung pingsan ketakutan.

"Che! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan heh?!" Masamune-sensei terlihat hendak mengatakan sesuatu lagi, namun entah kenapa dia langsung mengatupkan bibirnya setelah mendongak melihatku.

Ada apa? Jangan-jangan dia melihat wajah ketakutanku?

"Haaah~"

Apa? Sekarang dia malah menghela napas dengan sangat kentara?

"Jika kau memang ingin mengatakan sesuatu, bilang saja! _Look at yourself!_ Wajahmu sekarang penuh dengan airmata, _like I did something teribble to you_, hah!" tangan Masamune-sensei terulur menuju wajahku, yang ternyata, memang seperti perkataannya bahwa aku menangis, dan menghapus air mataku sebisa sebuah tangan dapat melakukannya. Wajahnya, yang mungkin saja itu hanya perasaanku, melunak. Tatapannya pun menghangat dari yang semula ingin memakan orang hidup-hidup jadi seperti mengasihaniku.

Me-mengasihani?!

Terdiam cukup lama, aku bisa mendengar isakan tangisku sendiri yang mulai mereda, masih dengan Masamune-sensei yang mencoba menghapus airmataku dalam posisi berdiri dan berkacak pinggang dengan sebelah tangan. Aku sungguh mulai merasa ini aneh sekali bagi Masamune-sensei yang mengejarku dan terdiam begini, duh!

"_You doing okay?_"

"Ung?"

Aku buru-buru mendongak, memasang telingaku. Rupanya orang seperti Masamune-sensei pun tak tahan dengan keheningan seperti ini. namun melihat wajahku yang masih terlihat kacau akibat sehabis lari dan menangis, dosen satu itu kembali diam, mengedikkan bahu tanda ia sudah tidak apa-apa. Maksudnya mungkin tandanya dia sudah tidak marah lagi dengan kalimatku yang tadi. "Oi, aku tidak apa-apa, asal kau tahu saja bahwa yang tadi itu…."

"'yang tadi itu'?"

Masamune-sensei terdiam sebentar. Tangan yang tadinya digunakan menghapus airmataku berpindah ke tengkuknya sendiri, menggaruk-garuk kikuk. Ini biasanya dilakukan orang jika sedang salah tingkah, bukan?

"Y, yang tadi itu…aku kesal pada diriku sendiri yang…berkata kasar padamu. _S, so…I just wanna say sorry!_ Jadi jangan nangis lagi!"

Aku melihat jelas, meski kepalaku agak pusing setelah berlari dan menangis sesunggukan, bahwa wajah Masamune-sensei diliputi rona merah. Oh ya, dan perkataannya terbata-bata. Walau hanya sebentar. Karena setelah berkata begitu, dia kembali membersihkan sisa airmataku, kali ini dengan lengan hakama-nya.

Percaya tidak? Aku yang lemot bahkan langsung salah tingkah. Dengan tubuhku yang masih kaku _shock._

Persis seperti film kan?

"Nah, _it's done. Now you looks beautiful._"

Beberapa detik ia menunduk untuk memastikan raut wajahku, hingga bahkan bisa kurasakan hembusan nafasnya dan wajahnya yang sangat tampan itu berjarak beberapa senti dariku.

Terus terang, aku mau pingsan…

Namun segera setelah ia menegakkan badannya kembali, Masamune-sensei tersenyum bangga khasnya selama ini, berkacak pinggang seolah dia baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah mahakarya dan melakukan gestur dengan tangannya untuk menyusulnya sementara dia sendiri sudah berlalu.

Tapi kuharap dia tidak tahu, bahwa kalimat yang terakhir kudengar itu terus bergaung di kepalaku hingga kapanpun… terutama senyuman lembut saat dia mengucapkannya.

Aku tidak pernah melihat Masamune-sensei yang tersenyum seperti itu, bahkan pada Ranmaru-chan dan Oichi-senpai yang dekat dengannya sekalipun. Tatapan seperti itu, patut dicurigai.

Bagaimana menurut kalian?

—**End Flashback—**

"Oi, kau! Jangan memperhatikan pohon di luar jendela itu saja!"

Aku tergagap dan segera menoleh kaget ke sumber suara yang tadi menegurku. Kulihat Masamune-sensei dan Kojuuro-senpai yang tertawa setelah melihat wajah kagetku, kemudian kembali membaca laporanku seolah tadi hanya candaan saja. Atau memang candaan agar aku tidak melamun?

Memangnya tadi aku melamun? Aku sedang memperhatikan Hanbei-sensei yang sedang berbincang dengan Hideyoshi-sensei, kok!

Aku cemberut. Namun sebelum kembali melemparkan pandanganku ke luar jendela lagi, Masamune-sensei segera sadar apa yang kulihat, karena posisi kami yang sama-sama berada di dekat jendela.

"Kalau kau sebegitu inginnya menegur Hanbei atau Hideyoshi, turun saja sana."

Kalimat tadi, jika diibaratkan angin, mungkin sama dengan angin musim dingin yang membawa awan salju. Begitu dingin dan tajam seolah menembus kulit.

Sampai-sampai seisi ruangan yang tadinya ramai oleh para pejabat tertinggi dewan mahasiswa yang berbincang sendiri-sendiri langsung hening seketika, seolah mereka menguping pembicaraan kami, atau mungkin juga mereka kaget melihat raut wajah pembina mereka yang mengeras mendadak.

Baiklah, lebih baik aku pergi saja daripada aku membuat suasana tidak enak. Walau aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa raut wajah Sensei jadi seperti itu hanya karena aku memperhatikan kedua orang rekan kerjanya. Dia bukannya sedang cemburu, bukan?

Mana mungkin. Dia kan si Dokuganryuu-sensei yang jahat itu.

"Ya, ya… aku akan pergi, Sensei tidak usah semarah itu, deh…"

"Eh? Masamune-sensei tidak usah semarah itu kan hanya karena dia memperhatikan rekan kerja Sensei? Lagipula…"

"_Shut up _Yukimura!"

Yukimura terlihat kaget dan langsung terhenti begitu saja dari usahanya yang tadi sudah memegang bahuku, membiarkanku keluar begitu saja tanpa permisi. Aku sudah tidak mendengarkan lagi apa yang Masamune-sensei katakan pada Yukimura begitu pintu ruang dosennya menutup.

Biar saja! Memangnya aku takut melawan orang itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Author(Gaje)Note:

Olla! Mia Dullindal's here with another name! bagaimana pemirsa? apakah saya harus melanjutkan cerita nggak penting di atas? O.o

Mohon reviewnya~soalnya saya juga antara minat dan nggak minat meng-upload fic satu ini...Orz (dikemplang readers)

Btw, saya stres sama tokoh Masamune Date satu ini, bahasa inggrisnya kebanyakan, kadang ambigu, artinya nggak jelas, dan saya nggak minat sama bahasa inggris :3 (dikemplang lagi)

Semoga fic ini berkenan di hati readers terhormat sekalian!

* * *

-Shu Hime-


	2. Chapter 2

**SOMETHING YOU MAY CALLED LOVE, OR ANYTHING**

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Sore menjelang ketika aku menyelesaikan kuliah terakhirku, dengan Yukimura yang tidak berkata apapun kecuali memandangku dengan pandangan bersalah. Sebenarnya aku ingin bilang bahwa dia sama sekali tidak bersalah, tapi rasanya malas juga menjelaskan padanya. Pasti nanti dia akan membuntutiku seperti dia kebingungan karena memecahkan kaca rumah orang.

Tergagap kedua kalinya di hari yang sama, aku baru sadar bahwa hanya aku yang berada di kelas. Sepertinya aku tidak sadar bahwa kuliah pun sudah berakhir. Yah, tidak apa-apa melamun sedikit, toh biasanya aku bahkan tidak bisa mendengarkan materi yang disampaikan para dosen akibat Yukimura yang terlalu banyak bicara.

"Oi."

DEG!

Tanpa menunggu suara yang memanggilku dari pintu masuk kembali mengulangi panggilannya, kaki dan tubuhku langsung tergerak cepat spontan untuk menjauh; kau bisa menebak siapa yang kau maksud.

Yep, Masamune-sensei. Kali ini dengan raut wajah yang bersalah seperti yang ditampakkan Yukimura. Kaki dan seluruh tubuhku yang sudah terkoordinasi dengan baik dalam rangka kabur-begitu-mendengar-suara-Masamune-sensei, langsung terhenti begitu saja. Kupikir Masamune-sensei pun melihat gestur tubuhku yang mengerti bahwa dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, dan sekarang dia duduk tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"Ada apa, Sensei? Aku sudah menyapa Hanbei-sensei dan Hideyoshi-sensei. Kami berjanji akan mengerjakan sebuah penelitian bersama dengan Mori-senpai dan Sasuke-senpai, jadi…"

"Aku tahu. Yukimura yang mengatakan padaku tadi."

Aku menghentikan penjelasanku mengenai alasan mengapa aku memperhatikan kedua rekan kerja Sensei tadi. Rupanya Sensei sudah mendengar penjelasan lengkapnya dari Yukimura dan Keiji Maeda yang dengan susah payah menjelaskan kesalahpahaman kami (meskipun mereka juga tidak mengerti kenapa Masamune-sensei menghardikku) melalui perkelahian-di-dalam-ruangan yang dilerai dengan telak oleh Oichi-senpai yang murka.

Percayalah, aku pernah melihat Oichi-senpai memarahi Nobunaga Oda-san, suami Nohime-sensei sekaligus kakak kandung Oichi-senpai sendiri saat SMP, dan Nobunaga-san yang dikenal gahar bahkan di kalangan pejabat se-Jepang karena kegalakan…maksudku ketegasannya itu diam saja alih-alih balas marah.

Kemudian disinilah Masamune-sensei, menungguiku selesai kuliah sepanjang hari untuk meminta maaf padaku.

"… jadi begitulah!" Masamune-sensei selesai menceritakan ulang semua kejadian setelah aku pergi. Dengan tatapan tajamnya yang khas, ia menoleh untuk mendapatiku hanya duduk menyangga dagu dengan sebelah tangan. "_You see?_"

"Hm-mm," anggukku santai. Aku mulai bisa mengikuti orang yang mudah meledak-ledak seperti Sensei setelah berteman dengan orang-orang semacam Yukimura dkk, jadi aku mudah saja mengerti maksud dan alasan Masamune-sensei, dan toh aku tidak marah padanya.

Siapa pula yang marah?

Kami terdiam cukup lama dan menyadari beberapa lebam di wajah Sensei yang untungnya tertutup poninya yang tidak terurus. Sepertinya dia cukup berpengalaman hingga bisa menghindar dari tempat vital. Ngomong-ngomong soal lebam, lebam di wajah Yukimura tadi juga lumayan parah, sampai-sampai dia memakai plester di pipi dan sekitar mata kirinya membiru sampai para wanita fans clubnya histeris kebingungan. Bagaimana dengan Keiji yang fans clubnya lebih besar dari Yukimura, ya?

"Oi, kau melamun lagi."

Aku melirik Masamune-sensei. Ia terlihat kesal melihatku yang tidak minat sedikitpun dengan penjelasannya. Dengan meniru cengirannya, aku hanya menjawab singkat. "_Cool it off, _Sensei."

"Gah! Itu kalimatku!"

"Aku tahuu~" sejenak kupandangi Sensei, tidak terasa aura Masamune-sensei yang membuat orang mengira bahwa dia pongah atau terlalu percaya diri di saat kami berdua begini. Suasana ini sama terasa saat Natal tempo hari, terasa begitu nyaman…

Oi. Apa maksudnya terasa nyaman? Seakan-akan aku menyukai Masamune-sensei?

Meskipun begitu, aku mengakui angin sore yang kurasakan saat bersama Masamune-sensei lebih nyaman ketimbang tadi. Mungkin karena aku tidak sendirian?

"Kudengar dari Oichi, kau tinggal sendirian."

Masamune-sensei lagi-lagi mengatakan kalimat pernyataan. Terlihat sekali kepercayaan dirinya (atau kebanggaan yang berlebihan?) saat ia menatap wajah curigaku disertai seringai khasnya. "_Stay calm, girl._ Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku terbiasa pulang sendiri, Sen—"

"_No rejection!_'" seruan Masamune-sensei bergaung singkat di dalam kelas menjadi tanda bahwa dia tak ingin mendengar apapun yang ingin kukatakan, sekaligus isyarat bagiku untuk mengikuti sosoknya yang sudah berdiri dan melangkah keluar kelas.

Aku hanya bisa mendengus pasrah. Mana bisa aku menolak Masamune-sensei? Lagipula dia membawa mobil, suatu keuntungan bagiku untuk tidak berdesak-desakkan di jam pulang kerja bersama penumpang yang lainnya, yang kebetulan beberapa sempat membuatku trauma naik kereta… kalian tahu maksudku.

"Lagipula…" aku mendongak dari kegiatan memberesi tasku sembari berjalan. Masamune-sensei sepertinya mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak melihatnya menoleh atau berhenti sekalipun.

"Maaf, Sensei ngomong apa?"

Masamune-sensei terdiam sebelum mengulangi kalimatnya tadi. Dan aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan pendengaranku akibat kalimatnya barusan. Apa aku…benar-benar dalam suatu keadaan yang tidak bisa kutolak, bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengerti perasaan serta kondisiku sendiri?

"Lagipula…aku tidak mau mendengar cerita lagi tentang pelecehan di kereta terhadapmu yang kudengar dari para mahasiswaku, kau harus tahu itu."

"…Sensei?"

"_No protest!_"

Dan aku tidak bisa berkata lagi

* * *

"Jadi…begitulah yang kurasakan. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana 'dia' menganggapku, tapi…yah, pokoknya begitu. Jadi kira-kira bagaimana menurutmu, Matsu-chan?"

"_Ng…aku tahu kau tengah ragu, tapi aku tidak ingin berkomentar saat ini."_

"Ayolah Matsu, kau tahu apa yang harus kau katakan!"

"_Tapi ini adalah seorang Masamune Date, dan aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan dosen itu karena salah komentar!"_

"Kau berkata seolah-olah dia sedang menyadap telepon ini," aku mencibir saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir. Terdengar Maeda Matsu, salah seorang teman sekelasku yang membanggakan diri sebagai penasihat-cinta-di-kampus-Sengoku-yang-paling-cantik, tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia adalah kakak kandung Keiji, hanya saja apartemen mereka terpisah sehingga aku yakin seratus persen, saat kami bertelepon ria seperti ini tidak ada yang mendengarkannya, kecuali Keiji yang hobi keluyuran tidak jelas entah kemana itu minta makan disana. Tapi aku pun ragu, karena bahkan Keiji sanggup menahan lapar seminggu penuh ketika kiriman uang dari orang tuanya habis di akhir bulan, dan baru makan saat teman-teman di dewan mahasiswa menaruh iba padanya.

"_Bagaimana kalau saat ini aku sedang bersama Masamune-sensei? Kau kan tidak tahu apa yang kulakukaaan~"_

"JANGAN BERCANDA, MAT— ."

"_**Dia tidak bercanda**_**."**

Sekejap angin dingin seperti menerpa tengkukku.

MASAMUNE-SENSEI?

Kenapa dia bisa bersama Matsu—tunggu, kenapa aku kaget? Mungkin saja mereka sedang berpesta berdua…

Berdua?

Aku tersentak. Tak ada jawaban lagi dari seberang, bahkan saat ini nada terputus sudah menggantikan suara Masamune-sensei yang tiba-tiba mengambil alih telepon, hanya aku yang termangu dengan perasaan yang barusan menghantamku seperti badai.

Ini seperti…perasaan cemburu?

Tapi kenapa aku harus cemburu? Bukannya Matsu sudah mempunyai Toshiie, bahkan mereka baru saja menikah? Lagipula buat apa berkomentar tentang hubungan mereka?

Jika kalian ingin tahu apa yang kubicarakan dengan Matsu, aku sedang membicarakan perihal Masamune-sensei yang bersikap lain jika kami berduaan. Baiklah, silakan kalian berdoa. Aku pun butuh orang-orang yang mendoakanku saat aku merasa ingin mati saking malunya agar aku tidak masuk neraka.

Entah untuk berapa menit, atau malah jam, karena saat itu sudah malam dan aku hanya duduk diam memandangi pemandangan kota yang terlihat dari balkon belakang apartemenku. Aku tak melakukan apapun kecuali duduk meringkuk seperti orang kedinginan padahal saat itu awal musim panas. Aku bahkan masih termenung saat mendengar bel apartemen berbunyi.

Siapa?

Pikiranku masih terhubung dengan alam nyata, menanyakan pada diriku sendiri siapa kira-kira yang membunyikan bel di malam selarut ini. tapi tubuhku berkebalikan, malah terdiam begitu saja seolah-olah hal itu bukan urusanku,

Lama kudengar bel dipencet berkali-kali, kemudian hening. Mungkin si calon tamu menganggapku pergi, atau apalah. Tapi dugaanku salah. Kali ini ponselku yang tergeletak di sampingku berbunyi. Melongok, melihat nama yang tertera di situ; _unknown number calling_.

Penguntitkah?

Yah, penguntit atau apalah itu, toh dia sudah tahu nomor ponselku. Besok aku akan mengganti nomornya, pikirku masa bodoh, kemudian bergeser posisi untuk mengambil ponsel dan mengangkat telepon.

"_Kalau kau dirumah, buka pintunya."_

Rasanya aku mengenal suara ini… "Siapa ini?"

"…_Date."_

Astaga. Date…Masamune Date?! Masamune Date-sensei?

"…Sensei?"

Tawa kecil terdengar dari seberang telepon. "_You're right, girl. Sekarang buka pintunya._"

Dengan kalimat terakhir, aku akhirnya bisa mengumpulkan seluruh kesadaranku dan membuka pintu depan yang berjarak tidak lebih dua puluh kaki. Kulihat dengan jelas, Masamune-sensei mengenakan kinagashi kesukaannya dengan pipa cerutu menggantung di sudut bibirnya. Tak ketinggalan senyum (sok) penuh kepercayaan dirinya itu.

"Yo, _girl_!" serunya enteng, sebelum tiba-tiba ia merangsek masuk ke apartemenku dan saat kusadari, pintu sudah menutup sementara dia menahanku di antara dinding dan sosoknya yang jauh lebih tinggi dariku.

Sebelum aku benar-benar sadar apa yang dilakukannya padaku, Sensei berbisik didekat telingaku. Suara yang sangat dalam, perlahan, _seductive_…

"Aku mendengar semua yang kau katakan pada Matsu tadi. Benarkah…kau menyukaiku?"

"Sensei…!?"

"Tapi sayang sekali, aku tidak menyukaimu."

"…Eh?"

Dengan jelas, saat otakku dapat berkoordinasi dengan tubuh dan telingaku, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas: Masamune-sensei yang mengatakan kalimat menyakitkan itu, namun dengan raut wajah…yang menahan kesedihan?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

.

* * *

Me's notes :

karena nggak ada yang komen, saya kesepian dan mencoba mencari perhatian lagi dengan ngapdet chapter... :'( /author malang

well, sepertinya peminat Masamune x Reader tergolong sedikit...atau cerita saya yang tergolong nggak penting? XDa

yang mana juga, terima kasih sudah membaca karya saya, silakan berandai-andai digedor Masamune tengah malam. Orz. Saya nggak mau ah, ntar digerebek pak RT. *kemudian di-blast off Masamune*

by the way, saya menemukan beberapa nama lain Masamune, kira-kira kalian memilih yang mana jika kalian diijinkan memanggil nama kecilnya? Botenmaru kayaknya nggak relevan sama jamannya...tolong saya please, dan saya beneran bingung dengan bahasa inggris sok ambigu si mune ini :'( *di-war dance Masamune*

Saya akan berusaha sebisa mungkin di chapter berikutnya!


	3. Chapter 3

**SOMETHING YOU MAY CALLED LOVE, OR ANYTHING**

A Romance & Drama of Sengoku Basara's Fanfiction

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Yang kuingat sedetik ketika aku terbangun pagi itu, bahwa aku merasakan angin yang berhembus terlalu kencang, dan aku pun merasa sedikit kedinginan. Belum pula sinar matahari yang tidak terlalu silau, jadi aku menyimpulkan mungkin saat itu jam empat atau lima…

Aku terbangun.

Bagaimana bisa aku tertidur di sofa dengan jendela balkon yang masih terbuka? Tidak, bagaimana pula aku bisa tidur walau pasti aku tahu nyamuk tadi malam sangat banyak?!

Tunggu, sepertinya bukan itu fokusku…

Aku menoleh ke bawah sofa, dimana karpet yang cukup nyaman dan hangat meng-cover lantai ubin dingin. Sesosok tubuh yang sepertinya kukenal tengah tertidur disana, sesuai dengan yang kulihat tadi malam; mengenakan _eyepatch,_ kinagashi biru tua, rambut sepanjang bahu, sementara di meja kudapati pipa cerutu yang apinya sudah dimatikan…

"Ma… Masamune-sensei?"

Bisikan penuh keterkejutanku cukup untuk membuat tubuh yang terlelap itu tergerak, kemudian mata yang menyimpan warna biru layaknya kristal terbuka perlahan, seperti orang yang yang begitu santai meskipun ia tidur di lantai apartemen seorang mahasiswinya.

APA?JADI DIA TIDUR SEMALAMAN DI LANTAI SAAT MUSIM PANAS?

"Kau tidak ingat apa yang kita lakukan semalam?"

"JA—JANGAN BILANG SEOLAH KITA SUDAH MELAKUKAN SESUATU SEMALAM, SENSEI."

"Memang tidak," seringai Masamune-sensei yang sedang menggodaku terpatri di wajah mengantuknya, tak peduli dengan nada kerasku yang tengah malu setengah mati. Dengan cuek, ia menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya, sebelah tangan lainnya yang bebas berusaha merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan dan ia berdiri. "Kita memang tidak melakukan apapun semalam, karena aku hanya menolakmu, kemudian kau menangis ketakutan karena berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dan jatuh tertidur begitu saja, _Am I right_?" lanjut Sensei tak ketinggalan dengan gaya pongahnya.

"…tidak, kau salah, Sensei."

"_Sorry?_"

"Kau bilang semalam, 'tapi sayang sekali, aku tidak menyukaimu karena aku lebih dulu membuatmu menjadi milikku', dan aku tidak lupa dengan lamaranmu semalam, _so_ _don't deceive me _karena aku mengingat semuanya!"

"Gah! Kau semakin pintar meniru kalimatku, gadis kecil!"

* * *

—**Flashback—**

Entah untuk berapa menit, atau malah jam, karena saat itu sudah malam dan aku hanya duduk diam memandangi pemandangan kota yang terlihat dari balkon belakang apartemenku. Aku tak melakukan apapun kecuali duduk meringkuk seperti orang kedinginan padahal saat itu awal musim panas. Aku bahkan masih termenung saat mendengar bel apartemen berbunyi.

Siapa?

Pikiranku masih terhubung dengan alam nyata, menanyakan pada diriku sendiri siapa kira-kira yang membunyikan bel di malam selarut ini. tapi tubuhku berkebalikan, malah terdiam begitu saja seolah-olah hal itu bukan urusanku,

Lama kudengar bel dipencet berkali-kali, kemudian hening. Mungkin si calon tamu menganggapku pergi, atau apalah. Tapi dugaanku salah. Kali ini ponselku yang tergeletak di sampingku berbunyi. Melongok, melihat nama yang tertera di situ; _unknown number calling_.

Penguntitkah?

Yah, penguntit atau apalah itu, toh dia sudah tahu nomor ponselku. Besok aku akan mengganti nomornya, pikirku masa bodoh, kemudian bergeser posisi untuk mengambil ponsel dan mengangkat telepon.

"_Kalau kau dirumah, buka pintunya."_

Rasanya aku mengenal suara ini… "Siapa ini?"

"…_Date."_

Astaga. Date…Masamune Date?! Masamune Date-sensei?

"…Sensei?"

Tawa kecil terdengar dari seberang telepon. "_You right, girl. Sekarang buka pintunya._"

Dengan kalimat terakhir, aku akhirnya bisa mengumpulkan seluruh kesadaranku dan membuka pintu depan yang berjarak tidak lebih dua puluh kaki. Kulihat dengan jelas, Masamune-sensei mengenakan kinagashi kesukaannya dengan pipa cerutu menggantung di sudut bibirnya. Tak ketinggalan senyum (sok) penuh kepercayaan dirinya itu.

"Yo, _girl_!" serunya enteng, sebelum tiba-tiba ia merangsek masuk ke apartemenku dan saat kusadari, pintu sudah menutup sementara dia menahanku di antara dinding dan sosoknya yang jauh lebih tinggi dariku.

Sebelum aku benar-benar sadar apa yang dilakukannya padaku, Sensei berbisik didekat telingaku. Suara yang sangat dalam, perlahan, _seductive_…

"Aku mendengar semua yang kau katakan pada Matsu tadi. Benarkah…kau menyukaiku?"

"Sensei…!?"

"Tapi sayang sekali, aku tidak menyukaimu."

"…Eh?"

Dengan jelas, saat otakku dapat berkoordinasi dengan tubuh dan telingaku, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas: Masamune-sensei yang mengatakan kalimat menyakitkan itu, namun dengan raut wajah…yang menahan kesedihan?

Sepertinya lebih kompleks lagi ketimbang menahan kesedihan… atau lebih tepatnya menahan tawa yang berlebihan sampai-sampai terlihat seperti orang bersedih?

"Sensei, kau tidak perlu menahan tawa jika kau memang berniat menggodaku. Ngomong-ngomong, itu tidak lucu."

"Tck, ketahuan."

Sudah kuduga.

Sensei yang semula menghimpit tubuhku ke dinding pun melangkah mundur, membiarkanku kesal dengan pemikiranku yang hampir saja merajalela entah kemana sementara dia tertawa puas. Sepertinya aku bersyukur memiliki otak yang sedikit lebih lamban dari orang lain, karena jika aku se'normal' Oichi-senpai atau Kasuga, pasti aku sudah bersimbah darah seperti ketika aku melihat teman sekampusku yang berambut pirang itu dirayu Uesugi Kenshin-sensei sampai nyaris mati kehabisan darah akibat mimisan. Sebenarnya dia tidak nyaris mati juga sih, dia kan _Supergirl_ yang bahkan memukuli Musashi habis-habisan karena kesalahpahaman di ruang ganti perempuan tempo hari. Itu hanya perumpamaan karena wajahnya yang waktu itu sudah sepucat mumi.

Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi bercerita tentang Kasuga?

"Sensei, kenapa kau bisa mengambil alih telepon Matsu-chan?"

Sebuah kalimat terlontar begitu saja ketika aku sedang bengong. Baiklah, aku tidak jadi bersyukur. Otak lambanku benar-benar mempermalukan diriku sendiri dimanapun aku berada.

Tapi Sensei tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak atau menyeringai mengejek seperti biasa ketika aku sedang dalam mode bodoh. Ia menghirup pipa cerutunya pelan, menghembuskan asapnya tanpa menatapku sama sekali.

"Sensei…?"

"Aku mengundang Matsu dan Toshiie ke _party _di rumahku, bersama Yukimura dan yang lainnya juga…" Sensei melirikku sekilas. "Tapi aku tidak mengundangmu, kupikir akan bahaya jika kau pulang malam sendirian. Kau kan tinggal sendirian?" tawa Masamune-sensei melihatku kesal karena merasa tidak diundang, kemudian dia melanjutkan. "Dengar dulu penjelasan orang sampai selesai, Nohime dan Oichi tidak kuundang, hanya saja Toshiie kebetulan membawa Matsu ke rumahku. Jadi bukan salahku, kan?"

"Ya, ya, aku menger—"

"Kemudian kau menelepon Matsu, saat kami berbincang bertiga di taman luar."

Seketika wajahku merah padam. Ja—jadi mereka bertiga? Bukan berdua?

"Heh, _your face is so reedd~_"

"Ma, Masamune-sensei!"

"Jadi, katakan padaku…" oh, tidak. Sekarang dia kembali menghimpitku ke dinding, meski tidak sedekat tadi, tapi wajahnya seolah sedang meneliti seluruh permukaan mukaku. Tangannya pun terulur ke dinding agar aku tidak bisa mengelak dari posisiku yang sekarang, "Kau, menyukaiku, '_KAN_?"

"Eeh…"

"Jawab jujur. _No lied. Be honest, my girl._"

"Ma…Masamu—"

SEBENTAR.

"…Masamune-sensei tadi bilang _my girl…? _Sejak kapan aku menjadi perempuanmu?"

Terdiam sebentar, Masamune-sensei berdecak. "Tck, penyakit lemotmu itu terkadang sembuh di saat tidak tepat," bisikan yang lebih seperti berbicara dengan diri sendiri itu mengalun dalam dari bibir Masamune-sensei, dan tanpa aku sempat protes lebih jauh lagi, pemuda berperawakan atletis itu mencium dahiku lembut…

"Kau itu milikku, jadi jangan protes. _You see_?" Masamune-sensei terdiam sebentar, "dan lanjutan kalimatku tadi, 'tapi sayang sekali, aku tidak menyukaimu karena aku lebih dulu membuatmu menjadi milikku, _EVEN YOU ARE READY, OR NOT_'."

—**End Flashback—**

* * *

"Setelah itu kau menangis hingga jatuh tertidur, kupikir aku sudah membunuh anak orang."

Masamune-sensei kembali tertawa melihat wajah merah padamku yang sudah mengingat semua (yang mungkin barusan sempat kulupakan). Aku ingin menjawab, namun saking malunya aku bahkan hanya bisa mencicit, "I…itu karena Sensei tiba-tiba mengatakan semua isi hati Sensei…"

"Oh?"

Kutatap wajah Sensei yang terlihat sekali mempermainkanku, memutar bola mata pasrah. Jangan sampai aku memperlihatkan kelengahan sekali lagi, atau Sensei akan mengerjaiku habis-habisan seperti saat dia mengerjai Yukimura dengan sangat antusias.

"Aku mau buat kopi," akhirnya, setelah memilih beberapa kata yang biasanya kuucapkan di pagi hari, kupikir satu kata itu akan ditanggapi dengan normal oleh Sensei. Dan benar. Sensei hanya menggangguk, tanda dia menyetujui usulku. Aku tak tahu apa yang biasa dikerjakan oleh Masamune-sensei di rumahnya, tapi aku cukup heran, seolah dia sudah terbiasa di apartemenku seperti dia yang tuan rumahnya. Bahkan sekarang dia menyetel televisi yang ada diruang tengah, duduk santai di sofa yang empuk setelah menyampirkan haori-nya di bahu dan melihat-lihat isi IPad-ku…

"Hei, siapa yang mengijinkan Sensei melihat isi IPad-ku?" seruku dari dapur, tanganku lincah menyaring bubuk kopi yang baru saja kubuat, kemudian mengisinya dengan air panas, dan sebagai langkah terakhir menaruh wadah gula, krim, susu cair dari kulkas, dan beberapa muffin yang sebelumnya sudah kuhangatkan di oven ke nampan yang sama dengan dua mug berisi kopiku dan Sensei. Sensei, seperti yang selaluuu kuduga, pasti akan tertawa atau menyeringai sok kepedean.

"Hah? Buat apa aku harus minta ijin meminjam barang dari perempuan-ku!"

ARGH. DASAR TUKANG KEPEDEAN!

…Iya, aku sekarang resmi menjadi perempuan-mu—aku tidak tahu definisi 'perempuan-ku' versi Masamune-sensei, tapi kupikir itu pasti diantara menjadi pacar atau tunangan…tapi aku pun masih ambigu dengan istilah aneh itu. Tapi jangan langsung main serobot dengan nada cuek plus gaya '_I am the boss now_' begitu dong. Menyebalkan.

"_What a nice weather in Sunday, you see?_'"

"Hmm-mmh," anggukku sembari meletakkan nampan tadi di meja ruang tengah. Agak kikuk memang, namun akhirnya aku memilih untuk duduk di samping Sensei. Astaga, harus kuakui sekarang kami serasa…pengantin baru…

"Oh, ya, aku tidak tahu Sensei suka _morning tea _atau tidak, tapi aku terbiasa seperti ini, bagaimana Sensei? Mau kubuatkan sarapan?"

"_Not bad_," Sensei seolah tidak mendengar pertanyaanku dan sudah menyesap kopinya. "Tidak usah, setelah ini aku akan pulang," suara Sensei yang terdengar tenang, tapi entah mengapa membuatku agak kesal.

Kenapa juga aku kesal? Bukannya Sensei punya rumah sendiri, dan bukannya kami hanya…pacaran?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Me-in-abyss's Note:**

Sepertinya setelah ini chapter berikutnya akan di-update kira-kira dua bulan lagi...saya nggak ada ide sama sekali Orz. Maafkan saya m(_ _)m

Ide dan komentar dan silent reader masih saya tunggu, jaa ne!

* * *

-Ashikaga Shu-


	4. Chapter 4

**SOMETHING YOU MAY CALLED LOVE, OR ANYTHING**

.

Chapter 4

.

Enjoy!

.

.

Apa yang harus kulakukan di hari minggu secerah ini?

Mencuci dan menjemur baju: cek. Bebersih dan beberes rumah: cek. Belanja bulanan: cek. Membuat makan siang: cek. Mengerjakan tugas kuliah: cek. Mengisi baterei ponsel: cek.

Aku melihat jam dinding, masih pukul 12 siang.

Bertolak pinggang, aku memandangi ruangan apartemenku yang telah bersih dengan perasaan puas. Apa aku harus pergi bermain dengan Matsu dan Kasuga setelah makan siang? Kurasa aku sedang tidak mood untuk keluar. Terutama setelah peristiwa semalam… tidak, tidak. Kurasa aku harus menghindari Matsu dulu untuk beberapa hari agar dia tidak berpikir macam-macam mengenai aku dan Sensei. Walau memang kami berdua sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, tapi kupikir sebaiknya aku menunggu beberapa hari sebelum memberitahukannya pada teman-temanku. Lagipula aku malu.

"Aah, aku bosan~"

Gumaman pertamaku di hari itu pun keluar. Baiklah, aku tidak bosan berada di dalam rumah; sejuk, luas, nyaman. Aku tak kan merasa bosan bahkan jika aku harus bertahan di sana selama 2 hari dalam keadaan terkunci…karena aku menjatuhkan kuncinya secara tidak sengaja sebulan yang lalu dan Yukimura datang bersama pemilik apartemen dengan kunci cadangan… oke, aku tidak akan menceritakan sisa kejadian memalukan itu,

KRIIIIING

Menoleh kesal pada ponselku tercinta yang ternyata lupa kumatikan agar tidak ada yang mengganggu minggu cerah-ku, akhirnya aku mengambil dan langsung mematikannya tanpa melihat nomor yang tertera. Ngomong-ngomong soal nomor yang tertera, aku jadi teringat. Bukannya nomor Masamune-sensei belum sempat kucatat setelah semalam meneleponku? Bagaimana kalau tadi itu orang yang sama?

Yah, biarlah. Mengedikkan bahu pada diriku sendiri, aku memutuskan tidak mempermasalahkan nomor tadi. Lebih baik aku mengangkat jemuran yang sudah kering, kemudian menatanya di lemari baju baru makan siang, dan melanjutkan menonton film yang kusewa kemarin… sebelum bel apartemen berbunyi.

"Argh!" erangku kesal, meninggalkan jemuran yang hendak kutata di lemari teronggok begitu saja di kasurku. Aku menduga-duga, mungkin saja itu koran yang hendak mengambil tagihan bulanan atau itu adalah…

"Oi, gadis lemot."

…Masamune-sensei.

"Kenapa Sensei kemari lagi? Bukannya tadi Sensei bilang mau pulang?"

Dapat kulihat kerutan kesal di wajah cuek nan pongahnya. "Memangnya kalau aku pulang, aku tidak boleh kemari lagi?!"

"Kupikir Sensei akan ada acara sendi—"

"Botenmaru."

"Jangan potong kalimatku! Apa yang tadi Sensei bilang?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku. Atau kau juga bisa memanggilku dengan nama lainku, Tojiro Masamune. Dan aku tidak memotong satu kalimat pun."

"…Wow. Aku juga ingin punya nama kecil."

Sensei tertawa kecil mendengar jawabanku. "Ngomong-ngomong, sampai kapan aku harus bicara lewat _intercom _seperti ini?"

"A—ah! Aku lupa!"

Aku buru-buru membuka gerendel pintu dan mempersilakan Masamune-sensei yang dengan senyum lebarnya masuk, kemudian duduk di sofa seperti tidak peduli. Kupikir dia akan mengatakan hal lain, ternyata dia malah mengomel. Lebih tepatnya, mungkin dia marah…

"_What are doing?_ Kau tidak menerima teleponku, tidak juga mengaktifkan ponselmu. _Have I made you angry or something?"_

Aku mendongak kaget; ternyata Sensei malah memandangku dengan penuh kekhawatiran—memang tidak terlihat jelas tetapi sinar mata yang penuh ketenangan itu seolah dipenuhi awan mendung, dan dengan lembut, tak terburu-buru, ia menanyaiku perihal teleponku dan langsung membuat _statement_ bahwa dia membuatku marah. Apakah aku telah melihat watak asli Sensei? Atau itu reaksi wajarnya sama seperti ketika Kojuuro-senpai menolong Sensei yang terlibat kecelakaan karambol dan mengorbankan wajahnya terluka sampai-sampai dokter mengoperasinya, maka Sensei yang bahkan terluka parah begitu khawatir padanya?

Aku tersenyum. Apapun alasan yang dikatakannya jika aku bertanya hal itu, pasti aku akan mendapat jawaban yang berbeda. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tersenyum, menenangkan hatinya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja tadi ponselku terjatuh dari meja dan mati seketika," aku berusaha membuat alasan. "Tidak usah khawatir, Botenmaru-sensei."

"Baguslah," kulihat Sensei mendengus. Tatapan khawatir sirna, digantikan dengan sorot mata tajam seperti biasa. Mungkin dia lega mengenai suatu kemungkinan yang dipikirkannya sendiri. "Hentikan sufiks –sensei itu. Kita hanya berdua."

"Menurutku sufiks itu keren sekali, ya kan?"

"Itu konyol."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika Tojiro Masamune saja?"

"…Kau memanggilku atau menyebut nama lengkapku?"

"Kupikir Sensei minta nama tanpa sufiks."

Masamune-sensei mendengus kesal melihat cengiranku; sekarang dia sadar bahwa dia sedang dijahili. "_Whatever_," jawabnya pasrah akhirnya. Merasa kalah untuk pertama kalinya dalam debat tanpa tambahan adegan berkelahi (karena biasanya dia akan menonjok orang yang biasanya bisa menang debat melawannya, dan itu sering terjadi pada Yukimura dan Keiji), Sensei menyeringai dengan pandangan mata seolah teringat sesuatu. Ia beranjak dari sofa yang sedari tadi nyaman didudukinya kemudian pergi begitu saja. "Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil sesuatu di mobilku," ucapnya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari pintu, menyisakan aku yang hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak mengerti.

Mau bagaimana pun Sensei memintaku untuk tidak memanggil namanya, itu suatu reflek tersendiri, pikirku. Ini seperti memakan nasi kepal tanpa _umeboshi_, jika kau ingin mengumpamakannya.

Sedang asyik dengan pikiranku sendiri, pandanganku tertumbuk pada benda berwarna hitam yang ada di sofa.

Dompet?

Aku menyeringai jahil. Itu sudah bisa dipastikan milik Masamune-sensei, walau aku tidak mengerti bagaimana dia membawanya sedang ia memakai kinagashi. Namun aku tak mementingkan itu—Ayolah, dia membongkar isi IPadku dengan enaknya, giliranku membongkar isi dompetnya kan? lagipula, dia kan LAKI-LAKI-KU.

Karena itu tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu, aku pun membuka dompet yang sepertinya cukup mahal. Lihat saja, bahan kulitnya bahkan lembut sekali…

Belum sempat aku melihat lebih jauh isi kantong-kantong yang ada disitu, aku segera terperanjat; di dompet itu terpampang foto Sensei yang sedang memeluk mesra seorang wanita yang kukira sebaya dengannya, mengenakan kimono bercorak bunga sakura dan memiliki rambut coklat panjang yang indah. Senyum Masamune-sensei berbeda sekali saat bersamaku, bahkan saat dia mengklaimku sebagai miliknya yang ia tunjukkan semalam. Disini Masamune-sensei terlihat begitu…bahagia. Aku tak ingin mengakuinya, tapi aku merasa iri dengan mereka berdua. Kulepas foto itu untuk melihat lebih jelas dan menemukan tulisan di baliknya. Tulisan tangan Masamune-sensei.

"_There is no hate, only joy_

_For you are beloved by the goddess_

_Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds, Savior of My Life_

_-With The Beloved Megohime-"_

"Mego…hime…?"

Tanganku terhenti begitu saja, tak menginginkan berbuat apapun, bahkan untuk mengembalikan foto itu ke tempatnya. _Well, _kalian tentu tahu bagaimana sakitnya ketika kau menemukan orang yang kau cintai menyimpan foto orang lain yang tidak kalian kenal, menulis bait penuh perasaan di punggung fotonya dan berpose penuh kemesraan?

Aku bahkan tidak menoleh saat Masamune-sensei masuk begitu saja ke kamarku, menimbulkan suara berdebam yang sepertinya sengaja ia buat. Dan ketika ia mendekatiku yang terpaku begitu saja dengan foto yang ia kenali sebagai miliknya, raut wajahnya langsung berubah drastis. Ia merebut begitu saja foto yang ada di tanganku, begitu kasar, hingga aku tersentak. Ia tak berkata apapun; bahkan hanya menatapku penuh amarah meski saat itu, aku bertaruh bahwa dia tahu pandanganku yang penuh pertanyaan dan rasa sakit. Ia tak berkata apapun, kemudian dengan satu sentakan, ia berbalik dan menutup pintu begitu saja.

Masamune-sensei pergi tanpa satu kata pun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be continued...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

saya kembali :D

maaf saya agak patah-hati-sama-Masamune setelah melihat beberapa fanart dia degan Megohime...haha.

semoga kalian bisa me-review saya agar saya bisa menyelesaikan fanfic ini... m(_ _)m

* * *

.Ashikaga Shu.


	5. Chapter 5

**SOMETHING YOU MAY CALLED LOVE, OR ANYTHING**

.

Chapter 5

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Yukimura Sanada sedang asyik dengan menonton film yang ia pinjam ketika aku membunyikan bel rumahnya. Paman dan Bibi Sanada, menyambutku ramah. Mereka tahu bahwa aku pasti butuh teman setelah mengetahui keputusanku untuk tinggal sendirian di apartemen, dan mendukung apapun yang kukatakan walaupun Yukimura memprotes mereka habis-habisan, seperti saat ini ketika aku ingin bicara berdua dengannya di taman meski tahu dia sedang menonton klimaks film favoritnya.

Dan disinilah kami sekarang, di taman yang sepi, yang walaupun di hari libur, hanya ada beberapa orang: sepasang kakek dan nenek beserta seorang cucunya yang mungkin seumuran Ranmaru-chan, dua orang remaja perempuan yang sepertinya tengah bergosip sembari tertawa bersama dan kami berdua. Yukimura terlihat kesal padaku, namun setelah melihat mataku yang sembab segera setelah aku melepas kacamata yang sengaja kupakai untuk menutupinya, raut wajahnya menggelap.

Aku tahu Yukimura adalah orang yang loyal, terutama pada orang yang dikagumi dan dianggapnya sebagai teman baik. Tanpa sempat kuceritakan, ia memelukku erat. Ia dan aku tak mengatakan apapun, kami hanya duduk di sebuah bangku taman, dengan ia yang masih membuatku merasa nyaman. Seolah, aku yang merasa teramat nyaman pun tak sadar dengan melelehnya air mataku kembali, bahkan lebih deras dari sebelumnya, hingga tersedu-sedu. Mungkin malah aku sudah membasahi bagian bahu jaket merah kesayangan Yukimura. Tanganku tak mencoba untuk balas memeluknya. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan tangisanku.

Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air mataku, sebuah kalimat kesimpulan yang telah lama kupendam dalam-dalam di pikiranku terlontar begitu saja.

"Sensei…mungkin hanya mempermainkan perasaanku…"

Aku bersumpah, saat itu tangan Yukimura segera gemetar, bukan karena ketakutan, tapi menahan amarah. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, namun tak cukup erat untuk menyakitiku. Ia pasti begitu marah; ia tak suka dengan orang yang mempermainkan orang lain, keadilan dalam hati dan jiwanya begitu kuat hingga aku tahu dengan pasti bahwa Yukimura tak memaafkan Sensei. Meski aku tak menceritakan padanya bahwa Masamune-sensei menyatakan perasaannya padaku, kutahu pasti orang-orang yang datang ke pestanya malam itu tahu dengan pasti bagaimana kelanjutan antara aku dan Masamune-sensei. Karenanya, dengan kalimatku barusan, dapat kupastikan Yukimura yang merasa kecewa dengan Sensei.

Lama menangis, akhirnya aku dapat menguasai diriku dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yukimura. Dari sudut mataku kudapati Yukimura yang masih begitu marah, dan aku tak berusaha menenangkannya. Tapi ia mengerti bahwa saat itu tidak seharusnya ia memasang wajah seram di hadapanku yang sedang kalut; ia berusaha tersenyum. Pemuda berambut coklat itu menatap langsung kedua mataku yang masih dipenuhi kabut bernama Masamune, kemudian bertanya padaku, "Kau mau menginap di rumahku selama beberapa hari? Biar Ibu yang menyiapkan bajumu, jadi 'orang itu' tidak akan menemukanmu dan kau bisa menenangkan dirimu. Bagaimana?"

Aku mengangguk. Sedikit senyum terukir di bibirku tatkala Yumiura menyebut Masamune-sensei sebagai 'orang itu'. Biarlah, toh seminggu ke depan liburan sudah dimulai sehingga aku bisa mengijinkan diriku sendiri untuk membolos sisa kuliah yang ada. Kuakui aku melarikan diri dari Masamune-sensei, tapi bagaimanapun aku membutuhkannya. Sebelum aku menghadapi seseorang yang penuh ledakan emosi sepertinya, kurasa menenangkan hatiku sendiri sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai 'perbekalan'.

Setelah membenahi wajahku yang cukup berantakan dan memasang kembali kacamataku, Yukimura akhirnya benar-benar kembali tersenyum lebar, menggandeng tanganku seperti saat kami masih taman kanak-kanak dulu setelah dia memukuli anak-anak yang menjahiliku dan menenangkan aku yang , benar. Suasana ketika kami masih kecil dahulu berkelebat kembali dalam kepalaku seperti sebuah _rewrite _film.

Tanpa kami ketahui, bahwa saat itu Masamune-sensei melihat kami berdua dari seberang jalan, didalam mobil mewahnya sejak pertama aku dan Yukimura berada di taman itu, dan dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca.

…

Saat itu sudah hampir tengah malam dan aku mengucapkan selamat malam pada Paman dan Yukimura yang penuh semangat menonton film yang tadi terpotong akibat kedatanganku. Kakiku melangkah ringan menuju kamar tamu yang disiapkan Bibi untukku. Rumah Yukimura tidak besar, tapi mereka mempunyai kamar kosong untuk tamu yang disediakan Paman dan Bibi karena banyaknya teman beliau berdua atau Yukimura yang sering bermalam disini.

Aku tersenyum mendapati futon yang sudah tergelar rapi dan tumpukan baju yang sudah terlipat di sebelahnya. Mungkin ini milik Yamanote-neesan yang sudah menikah sejak aku dan Yukimura baru saja memulai kuliah. Aah, Bibi sungguh perhatian sekali.

Segera berganti baju dan merebahkan diri, aku teringat dengan ponselku yang kuletakkan di kamar Yukimura sedari siang tadi. Timbul keinginan untuk mengambilnya, namun entah bagaimana justru tubuhku tidak menuruti perintah otakku, dan aku tertidur pulas tanpa sempat menyadari lagi apa yang diteriakkan Yukimura dan Paman di depan televisi.

…

Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya melewatkan seminggu dengan keluarga yang penuh kebahagiaan dan kehangatan?

Diawali dengan pagi hari membantu Bibi membuat sarapan dan mengurus isi rumah (sementara Yukimura dan Paman pergi ke perkebunan yang mereka urus sendiri), kemudian berbelanja keperluan makan siang, dan membersihkan rumah. Kemudian di siang hari setelah membuat makan siang, kami akan mengantarkannya ke kebun atau dojo yang dikelola Paman, tergantung dimana mereka, kemudian mengobrol ini-itu dengan orang-orang yang ada disana dan pulang bersama menjelang sore, dimana anak-anak kecil berlarian pulang ke rumah mereka bersamaan dengan pengumuman speaker.

Kecuali malam di hari Minggu itu.

Aku dan Yukimura mengobrol tentang para pengurus Dewan Mahasiswa yang bertanya-tanya pada Yukimura tentang keabsenanku selama seminggu dan ponselku yang tidak kunjung aktif juga, dan Yukimura menjelaskan bahwa aku sedang berada di rumah orangtuaku di luar Tokyo sehingga sinyal tidak dapat menjangkaunya. Agak bersalah memang, membohongi teman-teman, terutama bagi Yukimura sendiri. Tapi toh yang memutuskan berbohong adalah dia. Kemudian kami sepakat untuk pergi keluar, mencari 'udara pertama libur musim panas'. Sebenarnya kami hanya akan pergi makan di kedai dango favorit si pemuda hiperaktif ini, walau aku sendiri malas untuk pergi kemana-mana dan lebih memilih nonton acara televisi ketimbang pergi. Tapi kemudian Yukimura menarikku dengan paksa dan berkata. "Hari pertama kau tiba disini, Masamune-sensei menelepon ke ponselmu berkali-kali."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang apapun?" aku terkejut. Kupikir Sensei benar-benar sudah tidak peduli padaku. Terutama melihat wajah murkanya dan saat ia pergi begitu saja. Tapi Yukimura terlihat tidak begitu senang dengan jawabanku.

"Kupikir kau butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri."

"Kau benar…"aku tertunduk memandangi jalan yang kami berdua lalui dengan gamang. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak mengangkatnya, bukan?"

"Tentu saja iya."

Aku menepuk kepalaku melihat reaksi Yukimura yang malah menaikkan kedua alisnya, pertanda ia heran. Aku melambaikan tangan untuk menyudahi pertanyaanku. Sudahlah, bisa kupastikan bahwa mereka berdua pasti akan berkelahi di telepon.

"Waktu aku mengangkat telepon gara-gara aku kesal dengan panggilannya yang berkali-kali…"Yukimura sepertinya ingin bercerita, dan aku pun mendengarnya setelah mendengus pelan, "Sensei bertanya kenapa aku yang mengangkat teleponnya. Suaranya terlihat marah."

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Pasti dia berpikir kalau kita selingkuh."

"Eeh? Aku cuma suka dengan Akihime-chan!"

Aku hanya bisa diam dengan wajah bosan melihat rona merah Yukimura setelah mengatakan tentang teman masa kecil yang sekarang sudah menjadi tunangannya. Walau cuma aku yang tahu, sih. Yukimura, yang sepertinya sedang bersemangat sekali dengan kejadian itu sehingga kembali bercerita. "Lalu aku bilang kalau Sensei tidak berhak bertanya apapun lagi, dan kukira kalian sudah putus?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

Yukimura menoleh dengan pandangan antara prihatin dan heran. "Tapi Sensei bilang untuk tidak menyentuhmu barang sehelai rambutpun, kemudian dia bilang untuk menemuinya secepatnya sebelum dia…"

"MENEMUIMU SENDIRI."

Aku dan Yukimura segera tersentak mendengar suara yang berasal dari mobil yang baru saja berhenti di belakang kami. Sungguh, aku tak mengira bahwa itu adalah 'kau-tahu-siapa' Masamune-sensei. Wajahnya tak menampakkan satu kemarahan pun dan dia masih mengenakan kinagashi biru tua favoritnya. Ia berjalan ke arahku dan menarik tanganku pelan sebelum Yukimura menepisnya.

" Sensei mau apa?"

"Mengantarnya pulang."

"Dia menginap dirumahku, pulang pun tak ada siapa-siapa di apartemennya. Untuk apa Sensei mengajaknya pulang?"

"Gah! Siapa bilang aku mengantarnya pulang ke apartemen itu? Dia tunanganku, tentu saja dia harus pulang ke rumahku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be continued...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

saya lupa jelaskan, di chapter sebelumnya ada kalimat di balik foto Masamune dan Megohime, saya mengambilnya dari LOVELESS Poem yang ada di Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core yang saya tambahin sendiri...hohoho.

Baiklah, karena saya terburu-buru saya tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih jauh lagi dan terima kasih banyak pada **Seira-chan**! TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEWNYA ANYWAY! :D

* * *

.Ashikaga Shu.


	6. Chapter 6

**SOMETHING YOU MAY CALLED LOVE, OR ANYTHING**

.

Chapter 6

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Aku masih tidak bisa berkata apapun melihat dua laki-laki di depanku ini saling memelototi seolah mereka siap berkelahi kapanpun. Namun lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah pernyataan Masamune-sensei barusan mengenai klaim bahwa aku adalah tunangannya, dan Sensei bermaksud membawaku pulang.

"T-tunggu, apa maksud Sensei?"

Yukimura berseru dengan nada oenuh keterkejutan. Saat itu ia masih menahanku di belakang tubuhnya. Namun Masamune-sensei hanya diam pertanda ia tak berkenan untuk menjawab apapun pertanyaan Yukimura dan kali ini menatapku lurus-lurus. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan, dan mengapa Sensei melihatku dengan raut tak terbaca. Aku berpersepsi, bahwa mungkin Sensei benar-benar ingin menjelaskan semuanya padaku.

Persepsiku barusan membuatku tersentak; apa itu berarti juga bahwa Sensei sebenarnya ingin meminta maaf padaku? Tapi untuk apa, bukankah dia yang menaruh foto itu di dompetnya? Bukankah itu mengartikan bahwa dia…sebenarnya membuatku menjadi selingkuhannya?

"Ikut aku."

"Tidak," jawabku cepat, menuai reaksi keterkejutan Sensei. "Aku tidak akan ikut Sensei kemana pun. Sensei pergi saja dengan Megohime atau siapapun itu yang menyelamatkan hidup Sensei…"

Berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan air mataku yang telah menggenang. Sakit yang kualami seminggu yang lalu kembali menghampiri dadaku. Tak ada yang ingin kukatakan lagi, karenanya aku menyembunyikan wajahku di balik punggung kokoh sepupu jauhku yang kelihatannya kembali memandang Masamune-sensei dengan penuh amarah.

"Dia sudah bilang tidak ingin ikut Sensei, kan? Sebaiknya Sensei pergi sa—"

"_SHUT UP!_"

Teriakan Sensei bergaung di tepian sungai yang hening itu, dengan aku yang masih berusaha menahan air mataku dan Yukimura yang terhenyak.

Kemudian, kejadian berikutnya berlangsung seperti hanya dalam sekejap mata. Sensei maju dengan langkah lebar, dan langsung menghadiahkan tinju yang kutahu tidak main-main kerasnya pada hidung Yukimura. Tentu saja, Yukimura langsung roboh mengingat titik lemahnya diserang. Tapi Sensei tak selesai hanya dengan Yukimura; ia langsung mengangkatku dan memasukkanku ke jok belakang mobilnya serta berlalu begitu saja tanpa berniat menolong Yukimura yang terkapar dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidung.

Saat itu tubuhku bukan hanya tak bisa diajak bekerjasama dengan otakku, namun juga perasaan takut menjalar dengan cepat, menghasilkan gemetaran dan kabut hitam yang meliputi hatiku. Aku takut; aku tidak pernah melihat Sensei yang seperti ini. Dia hanya diam bahkan sampai kami memasuki gerbang rumah Sensei yang luas, dan ia memarkir mobilnya. Tubuhku bahkan menjauh dengan cepat ketika Sensei membuka pintu belakang untuk mengeluarkanku dari sana. Ketakutan telah membuatku tak dapat berpikir.

Sensei mengerikan—Masamune-sensei yang mengerikan. Apa yang akan dilakukan padaku, yang bahkan tidak dapat melindungi diriku sendiri?

Wajahku tenggelam dalam-dalam ketika aku meringkuk di sudut jok belakang, merapat ke pintu satunya. Seharusnya saat itu aku bisa langsung membuka pintu di seberang itu, tetapi seperti yang kukatakan barusan, tubuhku tak bisa bekerja sama dengan otakku yang lemot. Tidak untuk melawan Masamune-sensei si Dokuganryuu. Makanya aku hanya bisa meringkuk, menunggu agar amarahnya reda sehingga ia tak akan membunuhku, mencabik-cabikku, atau apapun yang saat itu terlewat begitu saja memasuki otakku sebagai sebuah ide.

Namun aku salah.

Tangan Masamune-sensei yang besar kurasakan mengelus kepalaku pelan dan lembut. Sadar bahwa mungkin Masamune-sensei sudah tidak marah, aku pun mendongak. Mataku bertemu langsung dengan biru matanya yang meredup dengan perlahan, mengatup seiring ia mendekat dan memelukku.

"Aku…minta maaf."

Satu kalimat itu terbisik dengan nada suara Masamune-sensei yang pelan dan dalam, terasa seperti angin musim semi yang bertiup sebagai pemberitahu akhir musim dingin. Nyaman; kuakui sangat nyaman mendengar suara Masamune-sensei yang tidak bernada keras atau tegas. Selama ini sudah terlalu sering aku mendengarnya, nada yang membuat orang mengira bahwa dia adalah orang yang (walaupun benar) keras kepala dan selalu meninggikan dirinya sendiri. Dan... oh, jangan bertanya mengenai betapa terkejutnya aku sedari tadi melihat perubahan emosi Sensei yang terbilang ekstrim.

"_Don't be afraid of me, _aku hanya…tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk meminta maaf padamu."

Sensei melanjutkan kalimatnya masih dengan nada yang sama, bersamaan dengan sebelah tangannya yang mengelus rambutku lembut. Mungkin karena Masamune-sensei melihat belum ada reaksi dariku, ia kembali memelukku erat-erat. Ia tak menjelaskan apapun lagi, dan membiarkan keheningan menyekap kami berdua.

Dan aku tak ingat apapun lagi selain tidur yang tiba-tiba datang setelah berbagai kejadian mengejutkan yang kualami sedari tadi, seperti yang kulakukan setelah Masamune-sensei mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku, aku pun tertidur dalam pelukan Masamune-sensei yang terdiam.

* * *

Malam itu, entah dimana aku tertidur, aku bermimpi.

Saat itu aku berada di sebuah ruang tatami, dengan altar yang berisikan foto seorang wanita. Aku tahu siapa itu meski aku tidak tahu berada dimana aku, dan walaupun aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya; itu Megohime yang ada dalam foto yang disimpan Masamune-sensei di dompetnya. Di foto yang ada di altar itu dia mengenakan kimono hitam yang berlambang sama dengan yang hakama milik Masamune-sensei—dia pernah mengenakannya beberapa kali ketika dewan mahasiswa berkunjung dalam kunjungan formal ke beberapa tempat.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal foto itu—foto orang bernama Megohime itu—terdapat di altar, mengisyaratkan bahwa sebenarnya orang itu sudah meninggal, atau begitulah dalam mimpi yang sedang kualami ini. Tapi aku tak melakukan apa-apa, tidak juga untuk mendekat ke altar itu. Aku hanya duduk dengan tenang, mendengar suara burung yang bercicit bersahut-sahutan, suara air yang bergemericik lewat sebuah pancuran bambu yang menjadi penyalur antara air terjun kecil dan kolam yang ada di taman, dan suara _furin_ di atap dengan suara yang berdenting yang menenangkan. Sampai aku sadar, bahwa di taman terdapat sosok Masamune-sensei. Ia tak menghadap padaku, pandangannya terfokus penuh pada foto mereka berdua yang pernah kulihat dan sebuah korek api yang menyala, dengan segera membakar habis foto itu.

Aku terkejut. Tindakan Masamune-sensei seperti sebuah kewajaran yang mantap. Ia seolah sudah menetapkan hati untuk membakarnya, dan melakukannya. Sesaat setelah foto yang terbakar itu habis menjadi abu di udara, Masamune-sensei mendongak. Aku bisa melihat jelas kesedihan tergambar di bola mata birunya yang begitu kukagumi, namun ia tak bergeming. Perlahan, mata yang penuh ekspresi tak terbaca tadi menutup, agak lama, hingga aku ikut merasakan pikiran Masamune-sensei yang menyelimuti udara di sekitarku. Dan anehnya aku tak merasakan sedikitpun penyesalan atas foto yang ia bakar; sama sekali tidak. Bahkan aku malah merasakan sakitnya Masamune-sensei yang mungkin ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun harga dirinya tak mengijinkannya melakukan itu. Sesuatu yang begitu besar dan menjadi satu hal yang begitu penting. Aku tidak tahu apapun mengenai 'sesuatu' itu, tetapi 'sesuatu' itu bukanlah perempuan yang bernama Megohime.

Dan tiba-tiba aku terbangun sebelum sempat beranjak dari posisi dudukku.

Menoleh kanan-kiri, jujur aku merasa bingung. Bayangkan bagaimana kau bisa berpindah dari jok belakang mobil Masamune-sensei ke futon empuk di ruang tatami yang luas yang bahkan mungkin sama dengan hotel tempat aku menginap bersama teman-teman SMA-ku saat karyawisata dua tahun lalu.

"Kau tidur seperti ayam mati."

Baiklah, dan kau TENTU SAJA tahu suara yang dengan cuek menyuarakan kalimat sadis di atas: yap, itu Masamune-sensei yang sedari tadi menyandarkan di pinggir jendela yang menghadap sebuah taman, sama persis dengan di mimpi yang kualami tadi, bedanya tidak ada altar atau bahkan meja satupun. Hanya ada futon yang berisikan aku serta Masamune-sensei.

Dan satu hal lagi, kusadari bahwa saat itu matahari sudah berkuasa penuh di langit.

Jadi bisa kau simpulkan bahwa aku tidur sampai siang di tempat yang bisa kusimpulkan juga bahwa tempat itu adalah kediaman…Masamune Date-sensei.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

hahaaaiiii saya sedang dalam masa 'mood mode : on' sehingga saya bisa meng-upload 3 chapter sekaligus...di samping kenyataan bahwa saya memang baru bisa meng-upload semua chapter ini karena wifi gratis lol

maafkan modem saya yang tidak bisa menjangkau sampai-sampai saya kira website ini lagi rusak XDD *kemudian ditamfar ownernya*

Well, terima kasih banyak atas kepeminatan reader sekalian yang sudah bersedia membaca ffn saya ini, semoga ffn ini bermanfaat bagi daya khayal kalian semua ._.)a *lalu kabur*

Saya akan berusaha di chapter depan, terima kasih atas **Katsunawa Yura-Tassya **dan **Akiyama Seira **(anyway Seira san, nama kita sama lol) yang susah payah mereview saya, tidak ketinggalan para SILENT READERS sekalian, sankyuu! :)

* * *

.Ashikaga Shu.


	7. Chapter 7

**SOMETHING YOU MAY CALLED LOVE, OR ANYTHING**

A Romance & Drama of Sengoku Basara's Fanfiction

.

Chapter 7

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

Oh, ya. Kau tahu yang namanya 'tidur seperti ayam mati'?

Yaa…intinya kau tidur tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Itu yang diucapkan Masamune-sensei, dan ia langsung menunjukkan seringai jahilnya begitu selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu. Uh-oh, serangan jahil Masamune-sensei muncul di saat tidak terduga.

"Sensei!" seruku, berusaha bangun dengan menahan mati-matian rona merah wajahku. "Aku bukan ayam mat—"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, aku teringat dengan mimpi barusan dan terdiam, terutama juga karena melihat wajah Sensei yang menampakkan ekspresi yang sama persis dengan yang ada dalam mimpiku.

"Sensei?"

"Aku sudah membuang foto itu, dan jika kau mau mendengarkan, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Nada bersalah menyelip dari setiap kata yang dilontarkannya, dan aku terhenyak. Aku tak tahu bahwa Sensei begitu merasa bersalah karena foto itu, dan mungkin juga rasa bersalah itu makin bertumpuk setelah seminggu tidak dapat juga menemukanku yang sedang menginap di rumah Yukimura.

Aah, entah bagaimana aku pun jadi merasa kasihan pada orang tinggi hati satu ini. Aku pun mengangguk, tanda setuju. Setuju memberi Sensei kesempatan, dan setuju untuk mendengarkan semua yang ingin Sensei katakan padaku. Semua isi hatinya, seperti malam itu.

"Aku…" Sensei menunduk, menghindari pandangan mataku dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya sebagai persiapan hati. "Aku pernah menikah dengan seorang nona besar dengan perantara perjodohan. Orang itulah Megohime yang fotonya kau lihat tempo hari."

.

.

Kau pernah mengalami tidak?

Ketikakau berjalan ke sebuah toko kue dan membeli kue yang kau suka, tetapi ternyata kue itu diambil oleh adik yang selalu bertengkar denganmu segera setelah kau meletakkannya di kulkas, kemudian adikmu menggigit kue itu sepotong dan mengembalikannya padamu dengan tawa lebar sok inosen?

Kau pasti sakit hati sampai-sampai ingin menangis, bukan?

Yah, Masamune-sensei bukan kue, dan adikmu itu bukan Megohime, jadi rasa sakit yang kualami lebih parah daripada pengungkapan tadi.

Tapi tetap saja, aku merasa sakit. Dadaku terasa begitu sakit, sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu sejak kapan air mata sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit itu menuruni pipiku. Melihat air mataku, Masamune-sensei hanya melirik sekilas sebelum menjatuhkan pandangannya kembali ke tatami. Ia tak merasa bersalah, atau mungkin karena tahu reaksiku, ia tak melakukan apa-apa.

Masamune-sensei melanjutkan, "pernikahan kami begitu bahagia, dan kami saling mencintai. Tapi hanya dalam waktu dua tahun. Sebuah mobil, menabraknya saat ia pulang dari bekerja," meski aku tidak dapat melihat Sensei dengan jelas karena air mataku, aku bisa merasakan nada suara Sensei yang terdengar sedih. Masamune-sensei yang penuh harga diri itu memendam jauh-jauh kegelapan hatinya, dan saat ia menceritakan kembali masa lalunya, aku tahu aku telah mengeluarkan kotak pandora yang selama ini terkunci.

"Itu terjadi empat tahun lalu," kalimat terakhir mengenai cerita Sensei mengakhiri suara hening itu. Bersamaan dengan ia menepuk kedua lututnya dan berdiri dengan mantap, seolah semua kunci yang tercecer tadi kembali ke lubangnya dan kotak pandora yang telah kukeluarkan dapat dipendam kembali rapat-rapat.

Kekuatan hati yang begitu kuat, begitu pikirku mengetahui raut wajah Masamune-sensei yang telah kembali melembut, ditatapnya lurus-lurus mataku yang masih berlinang air mata. Aku tahu ini begitu memalukan. Aku merasa sangat tidak bisa menandingi Megohime yang telah membahagiakan seorang keras seperti Masamune-sensei hingga empat tahun dilaluinya dengan sekuat tenaga setelah sepeninggal istrinya… tetapi aku? Aku bahkan sudah membuat Masamune-sensei begitu kepayahan mencariku, dan aku sudah membuatnya begitu marah dengan melanggar privasinya. Aku masih begitu egois, batinku kecewa dengan diriku sendiri.

Dan… ingatkah Masamune-sensei yang menyebutku sebagai tunangannya? Aku yang begitu egois dan lemah begini? Aku yang sama sekali tak membahagiakannya, dan malah membuatnya susah?

"Lalu…apa yang membuat Masamune-sensei memilihku dari sekian banyak pilihan?"

Segera setelah aku berhasil menghapus air mataku, kuputuskan untuk menanyakan satu hal yang begitu mengusik pikiran. Masamune-sensei masih berdiri, kali ini menghadap jendel yang membuka ke taman, menunjukkan pemandangan taman dengan kolam kecil dan jembatan batu yang begitu indah. Masamune-sensei tersenyum sebelum menjawabnya. Ia tak menatap mataku dan mengalihkannya pada pancuran bambu yang ada di kolam di taman.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau cantik, dan semua mahasiswa begitu terpikat padamu. Setiap kelas di fakultas politik yang kuajar tak pernah tak memperbincangkanmu. Jujur aku penasaran denganmu. _How beautiful she is? _Itu yang kupikirkan. Dan aku bertemu pertama kali denganmu saat kau bersama Oichi, mengenalkanmu sebagai sekretaris baru," Masamune-sensei terlihat menerawang, " gah! Ternyata dia begitu cengeng dan mudah untuk dijahili!"

"Masamune-sensei!"

"_Easy, girl. Let me done my word,"_ tetapi Masamune tertawa mendengar seruan kesalku, "aku berpikir betapa tidak menariknya kau, terutama ketika kau menangis di malam natal itu… hei, sudah kubilang biarkan aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, dan, oi! Jangan merusak tatamiku dengan jarimu! Oh, dan juga aku teringat ketika kau tenggelam di kolam saat kalian bermain-main di kolam umum tahun lalu. _You're so weak! Man, _aku heran kenapa aku bisa melihat perempuan serapuh kau."

Kupikir Masamune-sensei masih melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sudah membuat wajah hingga kupingku memerah. Mungkin malah asap sudah keluar seperti kereta api jika aku berada dalam film kartun. Tapi aku salah; Masamune-sensei mendekatiku, berlutut dan dengan jemarinya menyentuh daguku hingga pandangan kami bertemu. Baru kemudian Sensei melanjutkan, dengan suara yang halus dan dalam.

"Tapi aku tak bisa menahan diriku melihatmu yang lari dariku, dengan bahu yang begitu ringkih. Kau bahkan menangis ketakutan hanya karena merasa bahwa aku akan menghajarmu. Dan kau membuat jantungku nyaris berhenti ketika aku melihatmu dibawa pengawas kolam dalam keadaan yang tak sadarkan diri…kukira…aku akan kehilanganmu…"

"Sen…sei…?"

"Dan… bagaimana aku bisa begitu cemburu saat aku mendapati kau yang memandangi Hanbei dan Hideyoshi… _Gosh, forget it. _Aku benar-benar kesal hanya dengan mengingatnya. Aku juga tak bisa memafkan diriku sendiri yang tidak mengetahui kasus pelecehanmu di kereta hingga Oichi menceritakannya padaku… kau tahu bagaimana marahnya aku hingga aku membuntutimu sendiri setiap pagi di stasiun agar bisa menghajar para pelakunya?"

"Jadi Sensei sudah jadi _stalker_-ku?"

" _Really, can you let me finish it?"_

Aku mengangguk meski dengan sedikit kesanksian. Masamune-sensei menghela napas pasrah melihat wajah cemberut yang seharusnya tidak pernah kuperlihatkan pada siapapun. Sungguh, aku merasa begitu kekanakan saat menghadapi Masamune-sensei, meskipun aku juga bersabar begitu banyak setiap melihat kekeras kepalaannya. "Aku ingin kau selalu berada di sisiku, karena aku ingin melindungimu…dan aku tak pernah merasakan begitu terburu-burunya aku dalam mendekati seseorang sampai aku bertemu denganmu, itu karena kau yang tak pernah bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri…aku ingin melindungimu dari apapun yang membahayakanmu, sesegera mungkin…"

Segera kepalaku terdongak menatap kembali Sensei setelah barusan tak sengaja menunduk menatap tatami. Aku terbelalak tak percaya. Bagaimana aku bisa percaya, setelah rentetan pengakuan terus terang Sensei yang dimulai dengan ia yang menceritakan masa lalunya hingga ia yang kian melembut dan kini tersenyum lebar penuh arti padamu?

"M-maksud Sensei…?"

"Tck, kau benar-benar lemah otak. Apa aku harus mengatakannya dengan sangat gamblang, hah, gadis kecil?"

Masa, sih? Apa betul-betul yang kudengar tadi adalah…

"Dua tahun mengenalmu, dan Date Masamune kini disini, berlutut di hadapan gadis yang dikagumi, disukai, dan dicintainya—diam-diam—selama dua tahun. Date Masamune ini, memintamu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya sampai kapanpun, dengan imbalan seluruh hidupnya, jiwa dan raganya, dan seluruh harga diri beserta materiil dan morilnya… bersediakah kau menjadi istriku?"

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Mungkin ini OOT dari ffn ini, tapi author mau curhat dikit masalah peraturan di yang sepertinya nggak bisa menjangkau otak author saking rumit dan banyaknya istilah beserta larangan, seperti misalnya RPF (Real Player Fiction-jika salah istilah, mohon dimaafkan) karena author sempat membuat tentang Gackt, salah seorang JPop singer di akun terdahulu yang tidak bisa author hapus dikarenakan lupa password, karena itu mohon dimaafkan sebesar-besarnya pada orang-orang sesepuh di ini bilamana author memiliki kekurangtahuan dalam peraturan-peraturan disini, dan apabila terdapat _typo_ atau kekurangan di dalam EYD yang benar, author memohon dengan sangat untuk DIBERI PENGERTIAN dan MEMBAGI ilmu para pinisepuh yang telah menjadi author, reader,reviewer, atau apalah itu sebelum saya menjangkau .

Akhir perhatian, author kembali memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya dan terima kasih atas segala dukungan yang telah diberikan :)

* * *

Semarang, 31052014

.Ashikaga Shu.


	8. Chapter 8 -Before The End-

**SOMETHING YOU MAY CALLED LOVE, OR ANYTHING**

.

Chapter 8

.

Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

Sebuah buku terbuka rapi di pangkuanku, meskipun aku sama sekali tak membaca apapun yang menjadi isinya. Mataku terlalu terpaku pada keindahan taman yang menjadi tempat jalan-jalanku setiap aku pulang ke London pada saat awal liburan semester, ketika dulu aku meninggalkan Yukimura dan lainnya di Jepang untuk sementara waktu. Kau tahu, saat terpanas di London pun tetap saja indah dan sejuk, terutama dikarenakan tamannya yang selalu luas dan dipenuhi tanaman musiman. Keindahan yang kemudian menjadi pelampiasan orang-orang yang kepanasan di waktu luangnya untuk menyegerakan diri pergi ke taman ini. Dengan kolam dan banyak bangku disana, aku yakin bahkan orang sibuk pun ingin segera kemari, meski hanya untuk menumpang menyejukkan diri atau memakan _fish and chip_. Tapi aku sama sekali tak menyempatkan diriku untuk pergi ke taman ini, tidak untuk tahun ini.

Aku menghela napas mengingat kejadian yang tak terasa sudah sebulan berlalu. Ketika Masamune-sensei melamarku di kediamannya.

.

* * *

_._

_—**FLASHBACK—**_

_"Dua tahun mengenalmu, dan Date Masamune kini disini, berlutut di hadapan gadis yang dikagumi, disukai, dan dicintainya—diam-diam—selama dua tahun. Date Masamune ini, memintamu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya sampai kapanpun, dengan imbalan seluruh hidupnya, jiwa dan raganya, dan seluruh harga diri beserta materiil dan morilnya… bersediakah kau menjadi istriku?"_

_Aku terpaku, sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan sebagai jawaban. Meski Masamune-sensei mulai melihatku dengan wajah kesal bercampur penuh harap, aku tak berkutik. Yah, aku sama sekali belum pernah dilamar orang, dan lagi kami baru saja bentrok akibat masa lalu Sensei, bagaimana bisa aku menjawab lamaran dadakan itu?_

_Jika kujawab, kupastikan akan ada banyak kalangan yang menganggapku wanita murahan yang bisa dilamar hanya dengan menjadikannya pacar selama seminggu. Dan jika kutolak, aku bahkan tak menemukan alasan untuk menolaknya… laki-laki normal akan mundur ketika lamarannya gagal sekali, kau tahu?_

_Kutahu Masamune-sensei mengerti kebingunganku ini, dan menepuk bahuku pelan. Ia melewatiku dalam diam sebelum sampai di pintu kamarnya. "Sebaiknya kau memikirkannya masak-masak, karena aku tak akan melakukan ini untuk kedua kalinya, kau harus tahu. Aku memang mencintaimu. Tapi aku tak hanya hidup untukmu, tetapi juga untuk klanku. Pikirkanlah matang-matang, I will wait."_

_Dengan kalimat panjang tadi, Masamune-sensei menutup pintu dan meninggalkanku hingga kemudian Yukimura menjemputku masih dengan hidung yang ditempel plester dan wajahnya begitu panik. Mungkin ia mengira Sensei melakukan sesuatu untukku, dan aku menerangkan semua kejadiannya sebelum ia dan Sensei duel di tempat._

_"Ah…syukurlah jika tidak ada satu hal pun yang dilakukan Sensei padamu…jika iya…jika iyaaa….Yukimura ini harus menebas perut di hadapan Ayah, Ibu, Paman dan Bibi yang kuhormatiiii~~!"_

_"Yukimura, hentikan tangisan bombaymu, kau membuatku diperhatikan orang-orang," dengusku kesal. Memang benar, kok. Gara-gara Yukimura yang bersuara keras dengan air mata bombaynya sekarang kami dikira pasangan kekasih yang baru saja selesai bertengkar. Yukimura mengangguk mengerti sembari mengelap ingusnya sebelum wajahnya berubah serius. "Ngomong-ngomong, Ayah dan Ibumu menelepon, katanya kau disuruh pulang sesuai jadwal pulang tahunanmu."_

_"Aaa~baiklah, tapi bisakah mereka memberiku waktu seminggu?"_

_"Tidak bisa," Yukimura menggeleng pelan. "Katanya kau harus…pindah kesana sesegera mungkin."_

_"Eh?"_

_Sekejap aku merasa pikiranku menggelap. Bagaimana bisa aku harus pindah ke tempat yang luar biasa jauh dari Jepang, dari tempat tinggalku selama ini?_

_Yah, baiklah. Ayah dan Ibuku memang tidak tinggal di Jepang, melainkan di London selama empat tahun belakangan ini. Saat itu aku masih kelas dua SMA, dan aku tidak ikut kesana mengingat kemampuan adaptasiku yang memang lamban, dan mereka membiarkanku tinggal di Jepang dengan Paman dan Bibi Sanada yang mengawasiku disini. Tapi itu hanya untuk mempersiapkanku agar tidak terlalu shock culture ketika aku lulus SMA nanti. Kemudian dengan sedikit rayuan Yukimura yang memang dianggap sebagai anak sendiri, mereka pun mengabulkan keinginanku untuk meneruskan kuliah dengan syarat pulang ke London selama liburan._

_Tapi waktu semakin sedikit; mereka tahu aku sudah siap untuk pindah, dan saat itu tiba di waktu yang tidak tepat. Jika Yukimura sampai menampakkan raut wajah serius itu, aku tahu bahwa mereka menghendakiku untuk angkat kaki dari Jepang sesegera mungkin. Memang mereka bukan tipe orangtua otoriter, mungkin itu hanya ungkapanku atas ketegasan mereka saja, dan lagi, aku memang tidak berniat membantah mereka, apapun keputusannya._

_"Aku tahu…" aku kembali mendengus, kesal dengan ketidaktepatan momentum ini. "Tapi bagaimana dengan kuliahku? Dengan barang-barang di apartemenku?"_

_"Mereka sudah mengurusnya selama kau berada di rumahku, tapi itupun tidak kita ketahui. Mereka tahu dari Ayah dan Ibu bahwa kau berada di rumahku, dan memanfaatkannya kesempatan itu untuk menyuruh orang dan mengemasi barang-barangmu. Kau bisa langsung ke bandara kapanpun kau mau, kata mereka. Nanti akan ada orang yang menjemputmu, begitulah…"_

_Kepalaku tertoleh, mendapati Yukimura yang terlihat sekali ingin menahanku. Tapi ia pun tahu bahwa sia-sia saja merayu kedua orangtuaku, dia sendirilah yang menjanjikan pada Beliau berdua waktu kuliahku di Jepang yang tidak terlalu lama. Dan lagi, Yukimura tahu bahwa orangtuaku merindukan anak semata wayangnya. Mereka hanya ingin yang terbaik untukku, dan kami mengerti sekali hal itu._

_"Aku…mengerti."_

_Akhirnya, aku menghentikan langkahku, disusul Yukimura yang terbeliak kaget. Aku mungkin memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk berada disini lebih lama. Terbukti dari banyak sekali hal, dan terutama ketika aku mendengar kalimat Sensei yang seolah mengatakan 'aku boleh pergi jika memang tidak ingin menjadi pengantinnya'. Dan mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya, aku membungkuk dalam-dalam pada Yukimura._

_"Sanada Yukimura…terima kasih atas pertolonganmu selama ini, dan aku ingin menitipkan padamu ucapan yang sama pada semua teman-teman kita, dan juga Masamune-sensei. Maafkan aku, tidak bisa mengucapkan hal ini dengan baik dan menemui semuanya… Selamat tinggal, dan semoga kita bisa bertemu di lain kesempatan."_

_"Jadi…kau menolak lamaran Masamune-sensei…?"_

_"Ng…" aku menatap Yukimura yang terperanjat. Tak ada penyesalan sama sekali di mataku…atau mungkin begitulah menurutku. "Tolong sampaikan permohonan maafku padanya… melalui ponsel yang kutinggalkan di kamarmu itu, karena setelah ini aku akan langsung pergi ke bandara, bisakah aku minta tolong padamu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Sepupuku?"_

_"Tapi…boleh aku tau, sebenarnya bagaimana kau akan menjawab jika dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaimu?"_

_Aku terdiam sesaat sebelum tersenyum lebar. "Aku juga mencintainya, jauh melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Itulah perasaan yang timbul sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya hingga saat ini yang terkumpul menjadi satu…"_

_— **END FLASHBACK—**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

"Aah…aku memang bodoh bisa terperangkap dalam jebakan orang seplayboy Masamune itu sampai-sampai jatuh cinta setengah mati dengannya," gumaman yang tersalur dari pikiranku itu akhirnya keluar tanpa kuhentikan lagi. Tapi tawa kecil mengiringi pemikiranku sendiri.

Yah, bagaimana juga aku bahagia ketika mencintai Masamune, kan? Mantan Sensei-ku satu itu, yang keras kepala, tinggi hati, cuek, dan tidak terduga. Ah, jangan lupakan emosinya yang meledak-ledak. Memang meninggalkan kesan tersendiri, huh?

Merasa hari sudah cukup sore, aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Kuliahku di London akan dimulai beberapa hari lagi karena surat perijinan yang terlambat diberikan, tapi itu tak berarti apa-apa padaku. Kenangan dan persiapanku selama di Jepang sudah cukup untuk memotivasiku agar berusaha sekuat tenaga dalam meraih impianku dalam dunia politik. Dan aku tersenyum lebar kembali saat menyadari matahari terbenam yang begitu indah terpampang di depanku dikarenakan letak taman itu yang berada di atas bukit.

"Aku mencintaimu, Date Masamune…dan selamat tinggal."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

BAD atau HAPPY ending?

itu tergantung review anda sekaliaaan saya akan meng-upload **FINAL CHAPTER** bila review meminta untuk happy end, kemudian saya akan membuat alternatifnya jika ada yang meminta dua alternatif ending...fufufu selamat berpenasaran ria karena saya akan menunggu review sebelum meng-upload chapter terakhir... *kemudian author ditabok*

* * *

.Ashikaga Shu.


	9. Final Chapter (Happy End Ver)

**SOMETHING YOU MAY CALLED LOVE, OR ANYTHING**

A Romance & Drama of Sengoku Basara's Fanfiction

.

Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara © Capcom

.

Warning : SUPER OOC!

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

…

Happy Alternate End

…

Aku merasa kesal, setelah penerbanganku ke Jepang setelah entah-berapa-puluh-atau-ratus-tahun lalu berakhir mulus, kini disinilah aku sekarang, menikmati secangkir kopi dan kue sembari menunggu Yukimura datang. Kau akan mengira aku orang tak sabaran jika saja kau tidak melihat jam berapa ketika aku mendarat dan jam berapa sekarang.

Sudah 3 jam berlalu.

Yukimura-sialan-minta-dihajar itu pasti sedang berkencan ria dengan orang yang sudah menjadi istrinya, siapa lagi jika bukan Akihime yang dulu kami perbincangkan. Aah, benar juga. Mengingat Yukimura yang sudah beristri, aku teringat bahwa sudah lima tahun lamanya aku berada di Inggris, mengikuti kedua orangtuaku disana dan kuliah hingga aku baru menyadari bahwa banyak sekali kenangan disini, di Jepang, tepatnya di Sengoku University yang tidak bisa kukupakan begitu saja. Kudengar Oichi-senpai yang sudah mulai terjun ke dunia politik, mengikuti Nagamasa Azai-san, suaminya, dan Nobunaga-san. Lalu Yukimura yang meneruskan dojo dan perkebunan paman Sanada, Keiji Maeda yang mulai serius meneruskan usaha keluarga sementara Matsu yang entah bagaimana bisa sampai ke Okinawa bersama suami tercintanya.

Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat bagaimana mereka setia mengabariku saat aku berada di London, terutama Yukimura dan Motochika. Kabarnya manusia yang lebih mirip bajak laut itu sekarang mengikuti pelatihan di lautan lepas Pasifik, entah untuk apa, yang jelas ini pasti berkaitan dengan cita-citanya yang ingin mendirikan bisnis yang berkaitan dengan perairan lepas pantai.

Ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku jadi bernostalgia sendirian? Seolah hanya aku saja yang masih hidup.

"Oi."

DEG!

Oke, duluuu sekali aku pernah mengalami adegan ini, dan aku tahu persis, bahkan ingat di luar kepala dengan siapa aku menjalani adegan ini. Dan sekarang adegan ini berulang kembali, persis seperti yang kualami entah berapa tahun yang lalu. Kemudian menyesuaikan dengan adegan yang dulu pernah kualami bersama _orang itu, _aku pun menoleh tegang. Aku melihatnya.

Date Masamune.

Laki-laki yang pernah datang dalam hidupku ketika aku menjadi mahasiswinya, mengobrak-abriknya seperti angin topan sekaligus membuat segala sesuatu di hatiku kacau ketika memikirkannya. Dia, yang tidak berubah sedikitpun; lengkap dengan kinagashi biru tua dan haori yang senada, _eyepatch _hitamnya dan sikapnya yang tak terbaca. Ia tak sendirian, ada Kojuuro-san dan Yukimura-si-sepupu-kurang-ajar beserta seorang wanita manis berambut coklat yang kutahu adalah Akihime. Namun ketiga orang itu tidak mengikuti Masamune yang sudah mempersempit jarak tempatnya berdiri denganku yang masih duduk manis di dalam kafe, melainkan hanya menunggu di situ seolah mereka tahu apa yang ingin Masamune bicarakan.

"Ma-Masamune—"

"Kau…kembali," suara dari orang yang sudah lama kutinggalkan, yang memotongku tanpa melihat lagi raut kesal yang terlukis di wajahku, terutama kedua alisku yang sudah mengerut habis-habisan. Masih dengan lagak tidak peduli, Masamune meminta kursi tambahan pada pelayan dan duduk di depanku.

Uh-oh, aku segera sadar. Wajah Masamune begitu dingin sampai-sampai aku mengira dia tidak mengenaliku, atau mungkin orang lain mengira kami disini sebagai rekanan bisnis yang tengah bernegosiasi.

"Aku menjemputmu setelah Yukimura memberitahuku bahwa kau menjalani training perusahaan selama sepuluh hari di Jepang. _Am I right?_""

"K-kau tahu—"

"Dan kenapa kau sama sekali tidak berpamitan padaku?"

"M-mana aku sem—"

"Kau pikir aku akan serta merta meninggalkanmu ketika kau menjawab 'tidak' waktu itu? Kubilang aku akan menunggumu, baka!"

Aku terdiam sedetik setelah emosiku mencapai ubun-ubun akibat Masamune yang selalu memotong kata-kataku, dan aku tersadar bagaimana pedih nada yang terselip di setiap kalimat mantan Sensei-ku itu. Aku terkejut, sontak mendongak untuk melihat Masamune yang sudah menggertakkan gigi dan meraih tanganku yang sedari tadi di atas meja. Akhirnya, dengan perlahan, tanpa keterburuan, Masamune menuturkan tiap kata yang ingin dikatakannya, teratur, penuh kelembutan.

"Kau tahu, bagaimana yang kurasakan saat kau pergi? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku menjalani hidup selama dua tahun belakangan ini, aku merasa hampa. Kemudian kau mengirimkan email pertamamu pada Yukimura, dan aku tahu bahwa kau baik-baik saja, bahwa kau merindukanku…aku merasa tidak apa-apa menunggumu sampai kapan pun, meski mungkin kau tidak pernah kembali lagi…" Masamune terdiam sebentar. Pria berambut hitam itu tak sekalipun menatap mataku, melainkan menerawang, memutar kembali kejadian selama aku pergi. Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "bagaimana…denganmu?"

Satu kalimat itu begitu sederhana, kurasa aku bisa menjawabnya sama persis seperti yang dikatakan Masamune tadi. Tapi aku salah; alih-alih mengatakan sesuatu, bahkan air mataku meleleh terlebih dahulu, beserta nyeri yang kurasakan di dadaku. Aku merasa begitu bahagia, sekaligus sakit melihat Masamune yang begitu mencintaiku hingga aku bisa merasakan hampa hidupnya selama aku tak ada. Aku membayangkan bagaimana dia akan memandang taman ketika ia luang di kediamannya sendiri. Aku membayangkan dia yang akan tersenyum masam atau bahkan tak menjawab di kala fans-fansnya mengerubunginya, padahal selama ini dia selalu bersikap ramah dan seenaknya. Bagaimana dia memfokuskan diri pada pekerjaannya sebagai pelampiasan kesepiannya tanpaku.

Aku membayangkan bagaimana dia sangat mencintaiku.

"_Hey, don't cry, you stupid girl_," Masamune tertawa kecil. Kami sama sekali lupa bahwa kami masih berada di bandara dengan orang-orang yang sekarang menatap kami penuh keterpanaan. Tapi Masamune tidak peduli. Kini ia hanya menghadapku, perempuan yang sedang menangis, yang menelungkupkan kepala di meja dan menolak untuk menuruti Masamune yang sekarang menepuk-nepuk kepalaku dengan lembut. Mungkin Masamune tidak mengaharapkanku untuk membayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya yang lalu, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku terlalu egois saat itu, dan aku merasa begitu bersalah dengan keegoisanku. Aku bodoh, aku mengakuinya. Dan Masamune masih saja mencintaiku.

Segera setelah aku bisa mengontrol air mataku dan menghapusnya, Masamune menarikku keluar dari kafe, membayar makananku dan mengajakku bergabung dengan Yukimura dan yang lainnya yang sekarang marah-marah pada Masamune saking lamanya ia berbicara denganku, seolah-olah dia tidak ingin membuatku menjawab pertanyaannya yang tadi. Mungkin dia ingin menyimpan pembicaraan itu saat kami sudah berduaan, pikirku, dan aku hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan senyum lebar yang dilemparkan Masamune padaku.

'Mungkin aku pun masih ingin menjadi istrimu meski lima tahun berlalu'.

* * *

.

.

Saat kami menuju penginapanku yang sudah disediakan perusahaan, hari sudah menjelang larut malam, dan hanya Masamune yang menemaniku. Jika kau mau tahu apa yang kami lakukan sedari tadi siang, yang kami lakukan hanya makan siang, berjalan-jalan di Shibuya seperti orang telat puber, dan berakhir di kediaman Masamune yang membuatnya menyangga dagu kesal. Tidak ada yang istimewa yang kami lakukan disana sih, tapi itu adalah sebuah keseruan bagi Yukimura dan istrinya yang ternyata sama-sama polosnya.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan memulai trainingmu?" pertanyaan Masamune yang wajahnya mengantuk membuatku menoleh dari kegiatanku membongkar isi tasku. Ah, aku lupa bilang bahwa Masamune ikut membantu memberesi barang-barang yang kubawa sebelum pulang. Kelihatannya ia tidak ingin melepaskanku begitu saja dan mengikutiku sampai sini. Baiklah, aku tahu ini sama sekali bukan seorang Date Masamune, tapi kubiarkan hal itu karena mungkin waktu lima tahun sudah mengubahnya menjadi sosoknya yang lebih perhatian…atau jika Yukimura bilang, Out of Character?

"Besok siang," aku tersenyum melihat orang di belakangku yang terlihat sekali menahan kantuk. "Nee, Masamune, sebaiknya kau pulang dan tidur saja, aku bisa mengurus barang-barangku. Dan lagi, besok kau akan mengajar lagi, kan?"

"Aa, baiklah," tanpa kuduga, ternyata Masamune menuruti begitu saja saranku dan berdiri. Baik, mengenai menuruti saran memang benar, tapi Masamune bukannya pamit pulang dan tidur di kediamannya, melainkan tidur di pangkuanku yang sejak tadi duduk bersimpuh di ruang tatami penginapan dengan barang-barangku yang masih berantakan.

Kuulangi. Masamune. Tidur. Di pangkuanku.

"AKU. BILANG. PULANG. DAN. TIDUR. SANA."

"Ha?! Aku tidur di manapun aku suka, lagipula kau bilang pulang dan tidur, aku sudah melakukannya!"

"Maksudku pulang ke rumahmu!"

Semburat merah di wajahku semakin meluas tatkala Masamune dengan entengnya menyamankan kepalanya di pangkuanku, sebelum sebuah kalimat gumaman mengantarkannya ke alam tidurnya dalam sekejap dan menyebabkanku nyaris saja terbakar rasa maluku sendiri, sekaligus merasa begitu dimanja oleh pria satu ini.

"Ya tempatku pulang itu hanya kau."

* * *

.

.

"_Jadi Masamune-sensei tidur di pangkuanmu semalaman? Kau kuat juga, habis itu kau tidak mati?"_

"Ya," dengusku pelan. Kudengar Matsu tertawa-tawa di seberang telepon, terdengar suara Toshiie juga yang ikut tertawa. Sial, aku merasa seperti nenek-nenek yang menderita sakit punggung akibat Masamune yang tidak mau bangun juga meski aku menggulingkannya ke tatami dua jam setelah dia tertidur di pangkuanku. Memang bukan semalaman, tetapi jika ada batu-berat-berwajah-Masamune di pangkuanmu selama dua jam, apa kau yakin kau masih bisa berdiri dengan baik esok harinya?

Bahkan aku terus menerus duduk selama training berlangsung, dan puncaknya aku menelepon Matsu untuk curhat habis-habsan.

"_Kau harusnya bahagia, itu artinya Masamune sudah merasa begitu nyaman bersamamu, sampai-sampai dia tidur di pangkuanmu,"_ suara Matsu berganti menjadi suara Keiji. Kuduga setelah ini suara masih akan berganti dengan suara Musashi, Kasuga dan Uesugi-sensei. Ngomong-ngomong, aku heran apa yang mereka lakukan disana? Sedang reuni?

"Mungkin juga, aah…aku tidak mengerti orang satu itu, terkadang seperti anak-anak, atau orang dewasa, atau _oni_ yang jadi musuh Momotarou…"

"_Coba bilang itu di depannya langsung," _kali ini suara Kasuga yang menggantikan suara Keiji. Aku tertawa mendengar tantangannya dan nyaris saja menjulurkan lidah jika saja aku tidak ingat bahwa kami sedang bicara melalui telepon. Pembicaraan kami terhenti ketika aku melihat Masamune yang sudah berdiri di depan mobilnya, menatapku dengan seringai lebar melalui kaca lobi hotel tempat aku melangsungkan training yang transparan dan kubalas dengan lambaian tangan, isyarat aku akan segera keluar. Yap, hari ini kami akan berkencan sebelum nanti malam aku akan melangsungkan makan malam dengan rekanan bisnis yang mensponsori trainingku ini.

"Baiklah, Matsu, Toshiie, Keiji, Kasuga, Uesugi-sensei, Musashi dan Mori-senpai, aku pergi dulu ya, nanti saat aku luang aku akan menelepon lagi."

Hening sejenak sebelum mereka semua menjawab hampir bersamaan dengan kalimat yang berbeda-beda, dan yang bisa kudengar paling keras hanya seruan Matsu. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Aku tertawa mendengar mereka yang sepertinya tidak tahu bahwa aku masih hapal kebiasaan berkumpul mereka meski terpencar di selatan Jepang.

* * *

.

.

Masamune terlihat sedikit mengerutkan dahi melihatku yang menghampirinya dengan senyum mengembang. "Kau menelepon siapa tadi?"

"Matsu," jawabku sembari memasuki mobil dengan pintu yang sudah dibukakan Masamune. "Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

"Hn, aku ingat mereka sedang berpesta untuk mereka sendiri," Masamune menoleh padaku setelah ia duduk di depan kemudinya. Seulas senyum tak pernah tertinggal dari wajahnya sejak kami kembali bertemu, dan itu membuatku semakin salah tingkah, sekaligus nyaman. Bayangkan seorang Masamune selalu tersenyum setelah lima tahun yang lalu selalu bersikap keras? Kurasa ia mulai jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

Mobil yang kami tumpangi pun melaju mulus di jalanan lebar Tokyo yang lenggang. Aku tak tahu kemana kami akan pergi, terutama karena hari yang masih siang. Aku sudah membayangkan kami akan menuju taman ria, atau restoran untuk makan siang, atau…

Ke penjahit kimono.

Seharusnya aku tahu tujuan laki-laki konvensional ini…

Masamune hanya tertawa mengejek melihat kekesalanku yang mengira akan membawanya ke tempat yang lebih menyenangkan, dan menyuruhku menemui seorang perempuan tengah baya yang ditemani dua orang remaja yang langsung menempelkan dahi mereka ke tatami saat melihat Masamune. Kuduga, toko ini juga salah satu usaha klan Date. Oh, sepertinya aku belum memberitahu bahwa klan Masamune memiliki banyak sekali usaha, dan toko yang terlihat megah ini adalah salah satunya.

"Kami sudah menyiapkan uchikake yang Anda minta, Masamune-sama," perempuan tadi mundur sebelum berdiri dengan gerakan gemulai yang tidak mungkin kutiru. Dia memandu kami ke sebuah ruangan dan menggeser pintunya, menunjukkan seperangkat uchikake yang kutahu berharga sangat mahal, dengan motif bunga sakura yang mengalir memenuhi kainnya.

Dan aku melongo.

Aku baru sadar arti senyuman yang sedari tadi dikulum Masamune. Dan ketika aku menoleh padanya sebagai tuntutan sebuah penjelasan, Masamune hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya sok inosen. Tak lama ia baru berkata dengan nada seperti semua orang menganggap itu wajar.

"Apa? Upacaranya sembilan hari lagi dan kau harus mencocokkannya dengan tubuhmu. Oh, ya, setelah ini kita juga harus menelepon Kojuuro yang sudah kuminta mengatur tempat pernikahan."

"Ma-Masa—"

"_And no rejection, my girl_."

Bersamaan dengan suara seductive yang sudah lama sekali tak pernah kudengar, Masamune menyeringai penuh arti. Uh-oh, aku berpikir jangan-jangan sebelum aku sampai di Jepang, Masamune sudah terlebih dahulu meminta restu kepada keuda orangtuaku (mungkin saat aku sedang bekerja atau keluar rumah) diam-diam, menyebar undangan dan melakukan persiapan pernikahan sendirian?

"Da-dasar bodoh!"

**.**

**.**

Dan naga biru bermata satu itu hanya milikku seorang, sedari awal kami bertemu.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**(Thank you very much!)**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Happy end version! Semoga kalian suka dan terima kasih telah membaca karya nggak jelas saya ini… Arigatou gozaimasu! m(_ _)m

.Ashikaga Shu.


End file.
